Samen
by XxKenseyXx13
Summary: Een groepje vriendinnen gaat naar Japan, ze zijn wat verschillend, de meiden gaan er naar school, maken vrienden, spelen voetbal, worden misschien zelfs verliefd XD! Mijn eerste verhaal hier op FanFiction! Pas op: kan wat OOC zijn!
1. Hoofdstuk 1: hoe het allemaal begon

Hoi allemaal!  
Ik Ben nieuw op fanfiction. Dit wordt mijn eerste fanfic hier en ik heb OCs nodig.  
Plz stuur ze naar me op, ik heb geen idee waar dit verhaal over zal gaan, dank friendship, drama, misschien Angst of Adverture. Ik zie wel.  
Stuur je OC naar me op! En hij/zij komt misschien in mijn story.  
Please stuur OCs!

ps. het speelt zich af in go.

Proloog:

verveelt staar ik uit het raam. Het regent al een paar dagen, 'Kairi' hoor ik mijn moeder roepen. 'Kom er aan mam.' ik loop de trap af naar beneden. 'Je tante in Japan belde, ze wilt je spreken.' Ik ben verbaasd.. al jaren woon ik met mijn ouders hier in Nederland, maar nog nooit had iemand van mijn familie daar (behalve opa en oma) mij willen spreken. 'hoi tante, hoe gaat het?' Vraag ik. Geen reactie. Dom Kairi. Tante spreekt geen Nederlands! dan zeg ik: 'Konichiwa.' Mijn tante begint aan de andere kant van de lijn te praten in het Japans. Ik snap er helemaal niks van. 'Ehm.. Aunt, do you speak english?' Vraag ik. 'Yes i do, do You speak Japanese Kairi?' Vraagt tante. 'No i'm sorry.' Antwoordt ik. 'But aunt what's your name? I don't remember it anymore.' Zeg ik. ' You can call me Izumi.' Zegt tante Izumi. 'Oke, how are you Izumi?' Vraag ik. 'I'm fine. But there is a special reason I call you.' antwoordt tante. 'Really? What is it?' vraag ik verbaasd.'what do you think of visiting me and your grandma and grandpa here in Japan?' Zegt tante Izumi.' what? Are you serious? That's so cool!' roep ik uit. Dít had ik echt niet verwacht, ik verwachtte zo'n gesprek van "hoi lieverd , hoe gaat het me je? Etc. 'Your parents agree already. You can take some friends if you want. I'll pay the tickets!' Zegt tante. Omg! Ik kan Mijn vriendinnen meenemen! Dit wordt echt geweldig! Denk ik bij mezelf. 'Thank you, arigatou! Arigatou! Izumi, when we leave?' Vraagt ik dolblij. 'If its okay next week.' Zegt Izumi. 'Okay, then i'll call me friends now. thank you Izumi.' zeg ik. Ik hoor Izumi lachen aan de andere Kant van de lijn. 'Bye for now Kairi.' Zegt Izumi. Dan hangt Ze op. 'mam vind Jij het oké?' Vraag ik mijn moeder. Ze knikt, je ziet meteen dat ze het eigenlijk niet leuk vind. 'lieverd weet je dit wel zeker?' Vraagt mijn moeder. Ik glimlach. 'Ja mam, geen zorgen. Ik ben geen klein meisje meer.' Ze zegt niets. 'Ik ga de anderen bellen, vragen of ze mee willen.' ik loop weer naar boven, naar mijn kamer. ik weet dat mijn moeder het helemaal niks vind.

Het is een kort begin, ik weet het. het volgende hoofdstuk wordt langer. beloofd.

vergeet niet OC's op te sturen ik accepteer er max. 3 of 4, later meer denk ik.

** Naam:**

**Bijnaam?:**

**Leeftijd:**

**Uiterlijk:**

**Kleding:**

**Persoonlijkheid:**

**Familie:**

**Hobby's:**

**Houd van:**

**Houd niet van:**

**Angsten:**

**Wordt verliefd op: (shindou kan nie meer.;-)**

**Achtergrondinfo:**

**Andere dingen:**

**(ps. Speelt zich af in go.)**

**reviews?**


	2. Hoofdstuk 2: Japan, we komen eraan!

**Hoi allemaal! Heel erg bedankt voor de OCs :) hoop dat jullie het een leuk verhaal vinden. Als er iets is wat ik beter/anders moet doen zeg het dan.(****niet alle OCs komen voor in dit komt later, volgende hoofdstuk) ...ik own inazuma eleven go niet. (ook al komen de IE go nog niet voor in dit hoofdstuk. Oeps al wat vertelt. gomen.**

Het is nu een week later. Kairi heeft haar spullen al gepakt, en staat in de hal haar jas en schoenen aan te trekken. Ze heeft haar donkerblauwe haar los hangen met een klein, dun vlechtje en draagt een spijkerbroek waarop ze een groen shirt met een peace teken erop. Een grijs jasje en knalrode gympen. Haar moeder komt aangelopen. 'Lieverd veel plezier, ik ga je missen. Je weet niet hoe moeilijk dit voor me is. Ze geeft Kairi een lange, stevige knuffel. 'Doei mam, ik ga jou ook missen en pap ook.' Zegt Kairi. Haar moeder heeft tranen in haar ogen. 'Ik ga Chloe even ophalen oké? Tot zo.' Kairi loopt naar buiten de straat uit.

3 minuten later staat ze voor een witgeschilderd huis. Kairi drukt op de bel. Chloe's broer Mike doet open. 'Hoi Kairi, Chloe komt er zo aan.' Zegt Mike. Kairi hoort voetstappen op de trap, daar is Chloe haar bagage staat al in de gang. Ze draagt een lange zomerjurk met een spijkerjasje erover. En heeft haar lange donkerbruine haar loshangen en heeft een kleine witte strik op haar hoofd. Ze glimlacht en haar ijsblauwe ogen twinkelen. 'Hoi Kairi, ik ben er klaar voor.' Zegt ze met haar zachte stem. 'Hi, Chloe ik heb er zin.' Zegt Kairi ook glimlachend. 'Kairi wil je me iets beloven?' Vraagt Chloe voorzichtig. Kairi knikt. 'Beloof me dat we bij elkaar blijven en dat we elkaar niet kwijtraken.' Chloe bloost een beetje als ze het zegt. 'Ik beloof het.' Zegt Kairi vastbesloten. Ze weet dat Chloe haar ouders is verloren op haar twaalfde en nu bang is dat ze alleen wordt achtergelaten. 'Veel plezier zusje, jij ook Kairi.' Zegt Mike, hij geeft Chloe een knuffel. Kairi en Chloe lopen weer naar Kairi's huis, hun vriendinnen komen ook zo.

'Waar blijven Felix en Lo nou?' Vraagt Kairi. Ze wachten voor haar gevoel al uren. (Eigenlijk 10 minuten.) Chloe lacht. 'Ze komen zo.' En ja hoor niet veel later gaat de bel en Felix en Lola komen binnen. Felix is zoals gewoonlijk in gothic stijl gekleed. Lola heeft een brede glimlach op haar gezicht. 'Gaan we ? Ik kan niet wachten.' Zegt ze meteen. 'Ja ja, Lo heb toch geduld.' Zegt Felix. 'Sorry maar ik heb er gewoon zó veel zin in.' Zegt Lola. 'Waar wachten we dan nog op?' Vraagt Kairi.

...

De meisjes lopen naar buiten het vliegveld uit, de frisse, Japanse lucht inademend. 'Wow, dit is dus Japan.' Zegt Felix. 'Ik heb gehoord dat ze hier veel met voetbal doen, misschien wel meer dan bij ons in Nederland.' Zegt Kairi. 'Cool! Ik kan niet wachten om tegen die Japanners te spelen. Ze hebben hier ook enorm lekker eten.' Roept Lola blij uit. Ze maakt er een klein enthousiast sprongetje bij. Chloe en Kairi moeten lachen. Felix daarentegen kijkt een kleinbeetje ernstig. Ze is diep in gedachten verzonken. Felix schrikt op als Lola haar een klein elleboogstootje geeft.

'Ehm.. Kairi,' zegt Chloe met haar zachte stem. Kairi kijkt haar vriendin aan. 'Wat is er?'

'Waar is het huis van je tante eigenlijk?' Vraagt Chloe.' Geen zorgen, ze zei dat ze ons zou ophalen op het vliegveld.' Stelt Kairi haar gerust. 'Wie weet maken wel vrienden hierzo.' Zegt Lola. Dan horen ze een auto toeteren. De meisjes draaien zich om en zien een klein groen busje. 'Hoi, meisjes.' Zegt Izumi. 'Tante!' Roept Kairi enthousiast. Izumi glimlacht. Dan kijkt ze naar de andere drie.'Tante, ik zal je aan mijn vriendinnen voorstellen. Dit is Chloe, dit is Felix en dit is Lola.' Ehm.. Interessante combi. Denkt ze bij zichzelf als ze de timide Chloe, super-vrolijke Lola en de gothic Felix ziet. 'Leuk jullie te ontmoeten. Ik ben Mitsuo Izumi, Kairi's tante.' Stelt Izumi zich voor.' Laten we naar mijn huis gaan, dan zal ik jullie het een en ander vertellen.'

Een half uur zijn ze bij Izumi's huis. Het ligt aan de rand van de stad, vlakbij een groot bos. Het is een groot, statig en oud huis, genouwd op traditonele wijze, er is ook een grote tuin, die goed onderhouden is. 'Wow.' Zegt Lola. 'Welkom in huize Mitsuo.' Zegt Izumi lachend. 'Er logeren hier weleens studenten die, naar Raimon jr. gaan.' 'tante moeten wij ook naar school?' Vraagt Kairi. 'Jazeker, jullie beginnen aanstaande maandag.' Antwoordt Izumi. 'WAT?! Roepen de meisjes uit. 'Geen zorgen jullie maken binnen no-time vrienden.' Zegt Izumi rustig. 'Mitsuo-san, moeten we dan ook schooluniformen dragen?' Vraagt Chloe zachtjes en licht blozend. 'Je mag me Izumi noemen, lieverd. Ja,ik heb de uniformen al geregeld. Kom binnen praten we verder.' Izumi stapt het busje uit en loopt in de richting van de ingang van het huis. De vier vriendinnen lopen -hun bagage meezeulend- achter Izumi aan.

'Ik zal jullie eerst je je kamer laten zien. Jullie hebben ieder een eigen, dan kunnen jullie je opfrissen in de badkamer aan het einde van da gang. We eten over een half uur, dan kunnen jullie nog vragen stellen enzo.' zegt Izumi. De meisjes knikken. 'Oke kom maar mee.' Ze lopen de trap naar de 3de verdieping in het enorme huis. 'Dit zijn jullie kamers. niet vergeten: half uur eten.' Zegt Izumi, dan draait ze zich om de meisjes achterlatend. 'Ik wil die kamer!' zegt Lola, ze rent naar een van ze.

Felix pov.

ik ben mijn koffer aan het leeghalen, ik haal er een foto uit van vroeger. Iedereen van mijn familie staat er op. Ook mijn moeder en broer. Als ik aan ze denk krijg ik tranen in mijn ogen. Ik weet dat al dat verdriet opkroppen niet goed is, maar wie moet ik het vertellen? zullen mijn vriendinnen het wel snappen? Ik veeg mijn tranen uit mijn ogen en ga verder met mijn koffer uitpakken.

gewone pov. (Chloe's kamer.)

Choe heeft haar koffer al leeggehaald en kijkt uit het raam naar buiten. Het is al avond en de sterren staan aan de hemel. Wat zijn de sterren toch mooi. Denkt Chloe bij zichzelf. Het is vreemd.. twee weken geleden waren we nog in Nederland, terwijl Felix en ik zachtjes zongen en Kairi piano speelde. Lola luisterde naar de muziek en schreef nummers voor ons. Dat deden we meestal. En nu.. Nu zitten we aan de andere kant van de wereld. Mama en papa zouden trots zijn. Chloe denkt nog een beetje na over vroeger. Dan gaat de deur van haar slaapkamer open. Lola komt binnengelopen. 'Kom je Chloe? Izumi heeft het eten al klaar staan. Kairi zegt dat ze sushi heeft gemaakt! Ik heb echt trek!' Zegt Lola. 'Ik kom er aan.' Zegt Chloe.

Met ze tweeën lopen ze naar beneden, naar de eetkamer of eigenlijk is het meer een eetzaal! in de zaal/kamer staat een lange tafel waarboven kroonluchters hangen. Felix en Kairi zitten al aan de tafel. Lola en Chloe gaan ook de andere kant van de zaal komt Izumi aangelopen met twee grote schalen eten. 'Eet smakelijk!' Zegt ze. Lola probeert met stokjes wat te pakken, maar het lukt niet echt. Izumi lacht erom. 'Je mag anders wel met je handen eten hoor.' Lola pak Wat. 'Wat is dit?' Vraagt ze. 'Unagi sushi!' zegt Kairi voordat Izumi haar mond opendoet. 'Deze is echt lekker.' Zegt Lola ze pakt nog een Unagi sushi. Felix pakt er ook eentje met zalm. Ze neemt er een klein hapje van. Ze vindt het meteen lekker. Al snel hebben de meisjes beiden schalen naar binnen gewerkt. Izumi kijkt op haar horloge. 'Het is al laat. Jullie hebben lang in het vliegtuig gezeten. Ga maar naar bed. Morgen is het zondag, dus jullie kunnen nog uitslapen.' De vier vriendinnen zijn inderdaad erg moe. Slaperig lopen ze naar hun kamers.

...

En wat vinden jullie? hoop dat jullie het wat vinden. Probeer deze week nog een hoofdstuk te maken! Het is vakantie dus denk dat het wel lukt.


	3. Hoofdstuk 3: Een nieuwe vriendin :)

**Hoi! alweer een hoofdstuk af! :) hoop dat jullie het wat vinden... Oja ik bezit de rechten van inazuma eleven niet. Ik OWN het dus niet. Iemand nog Tips of ideeën?**

De volgende dag wordt Lola al vroeg wakker. Ze weet eerst niet waar ze is, maar dan komen de beelden van de vorige dag weer naar boven. Ze gaapt er rekt zich uit. Lola staat op uit bed en gaat zich aankleden. Ze trekt een baby roze jurkje aan dat tot net boven haar knieën komt. In haar korte paarse haar doet ze een klein wit strikje. Tenslotte doet ze haar zwarte ballerina's aan. Ze bekijkt zichzelf eventjes in de spiegel, dan loopt ze de kamer uit de gang op. 'Hoi Lo, lekker geslapen?' Vraagt Kairi. Lola draait zich om. Kairi komt net haar kamer uit. Ze draagt een korte broek, een blauw met wit hemdje en haar knalrode gympen. Ze heeft haar donkerblauwe haar los hangen. 'Ja, ik heb echt héérlijk geslapen, jij?' Antwoordt Lola. 'Ik ook, kom je, ik heb echt honger.' De twee meisjes lopen de trap af naar de eetzaal. Felix en Chloe zijn er nog niet. Izumi is er wel al en zit aan tafel een boek te lezen. 'Hoi meisjes, lekker geslapen?' Vraagt ze. 'Echt heerlijk.' Antwoordt Kairi. 'Wat zullen we vandaag gaan doen?' Vraagt Lola. 'We kunnen het bos in gaan.' Stelt Kairi voor. 'Ho wacht even, ik moet jullie namen nog invullen voor de school morgen.' Komt Izumi ertussen. 'Dat duurt toch niet zo lang?' Vraagt Lola. 'Ja, het is zo gebeurd, maar we moeten het niet vergeten.' Antwoordt Izumi. Ze pakt pen en papier. 'Goed, mag ik nu jullie volledige namen weten?' Vraagt Izumi. Op dat moment komt Felix binnengelopen,ze draagt een zwarte, korte broek. Met een rood/wit t-shirt. Ze heeft haar lange rode haar loshangen. 'Hoi.' Groet ze iedereen. 'Lekker geslapen Felix?' Vraagt Lola vrolijk. Felix knikt. 'Oke Lola, wat is je achternaam?' Vraagt Izumi. 'Valentine, mijn volledige naam is Lola Valentine.' Antwoordt Lola en Izumi schrijft het op. 'Mijne is Kairi Mitsuo.' Zegt Kairi. 'Dat weet ik al suffie, en in Japan zeggen we onze achternaam eerst.' Zegt Izumi. Dan vraagt ze: 'Felix, wat is je volledige naam? Ik moet jullie inschrijven voor jullie school.' Zegt Izumi. 'Felix Marens.' Zegt Felix. 'Kom op Felix, vertel tante gewoon je echte naam.' Zegt Kairi voorzichtig. Geïrriteerd kijkt Felix Kairi aan. Dan zegt ze met een zucht: 'Felicia Marens, nou goed?'

Izumi schrijft ook Felix's naam op. 'Oké , wat is Chloe's volledige naam?' Vraagt Izumi. 'Dat is Chloe Roosenveldt.' Antwoordt Kairi. 'Waar is Chloe eigenlijk?' Vraagt Felix. Haar irritate is al een beetje weg. 'Die slaapt vast nog, ze zag er gister behoorlijk moe uit.' Antwoordt Lola. De meisjes en Izumi gaan alvast ontbijten.

Als ze bijna klaar zijn met eten komt Chloe eindelijk de eetzaal binnen. Ze draagt een lila zomerjurk, met daarop een spijkerjasje en ballerina's en haar witte strik. 'Hoi Chloe lekker geslapen?' Vraag Kairi. Chloe knikt en gaat zitten. 'we zijn er allemaal, dus wat gaan we doen vandaag?' Vraagt Lola. 'We kunnen de buurt hierzo verkennen.' Stelt Felix voor. Dat vinden ze geen slecht idee. 'Oké, dan doen we dat.' Zegt Kairi. 'Wanneer gaan we?' Vraagt Chloe. 'Wat dacht je van nu meteen?' Zegt Kairi. 'Kom op dan gaan we! Chop chop!' Zegt Lola. Ze staat op. 'Niet té laat terug hè? Er zullen vandaag ook anderen studenten aankomen. Jullie vinden ze vast aardig.' Zegt Izumi. 'Tot straks.' Zeggen de meisjes tegen Izumi. Ze lopen de eetzaal uit naar buiten. Als ze buiten staan zegt Chloe: 'welke kant?' Lola haalt haar schouders op. 'Laten we gewoon een kant op gaan, we zien wel waar we uitkomen.' De anderen vinden dit een goed idee en ze volgen de weg, nog geen vijf minuten later zijn ze in het stadje. Het is er rustig. 'Laten we iets te eten halen!' Zegt Lola. 'Jeetje Lolli, we hebben net nog gegeten!' Zegt Kairi lachend.

Ze lopen een eindje door, dan zien ze een meisje van hun leeftijd in haar eentje een voetbal tegen een muur schieten. Het meisje schiet hard als de bal tegen de muur komt en weer terugkaatst, kan ze de bal niet stoppen. Hij rolt naar Felix toe. Felix schiet de bal terug naar het meisje, die verbaasd is over Felix' s harde schot. 'Wow, goed schot. Speel je ook voetbal?' Vraagt het meisje. Ze heeft ze blauwig haar tot haar schouders en draagt een legging met daarop een rokje. Daarop draagt ze een wit, kanten bloesje. Felix haalt haar schouders op. 'Niet elke dag, maar wel elke week.' Antwoordt ze. 'Echt waar? Je zou een goeie spits zijn. Zitten jullie ook op Raimon?' Vraagt het meisje. 'Nee, nog niet. Morgen is onze eerste dag.' Zegt Kairi. 'Echt waar? De mijne ook.' Zegt het meisje. 'Misschien komen we wel bij elkaar in de klas!' Zegt Lola. 'Ja, ik ben tweedejaars jullie?' Vraagt het meisje. 'Wij ook denk ik, ik heet trouwens Kairi Mitsuo.' Zegt Kairi. 'Hoi, Kairi, leuk je te ontmoeten. Ik ben Nano Fuu. Jullie mogen me gewoon Fuu noemen.' Zegt Fuu. 'Ik ben Lola.' Zegt Lola. 'Felix.' Zegt Felix. 'I-ik ben Chloe.' Zegt Chloe Licht Blozend. 'Komen jullie hier uit de buurt?' Vraagt Fuu. 'Nee, we komen uit Nederland. We logeren bij Kairi's tante.' Zegt Lola vrolijk. 'Echt waar? Cool! Hoe is Nederland?' Zegt Fuu verbaast. 'Niks speciaals hoor. Het regent er heel vaak.' Zegt Felix. Fuu moet lachen. 'Speel anders een potje mee.' Zegt Fuu als ze uitgelachen is. 'Ja leuk!' Roept Lola uit. Het komende uur spelen ze een potje voetbal. 'Ik kijk wel.' Zegt Chloe. 'Oké. Felix zullen wij samen in een team?' Vraagt Lola. 'Oké.' Zegt Felix.

Een tijdje later...

'Misschien moeten we maar eens terug gaan.' Zegt Chloe. Kairi kijkt haar aan en knikt. 'Fuu, wil je anders ook mee?' Vraagt Kairi. 'Oké, dan sms ik eerst even mijn moeder.' Antwoordt Fuu. Ze pakt haar mobiel en begint verschillende knopjes in te drukken. 'Ik heb echt honger gekregen,' zegt Lola. Kletsend en lachend lopen de meisjes naar Izumi's Huis.

Daar aangekomen zien ze een auto staan. Een blauwe. 'Van wie zou die auto zijn?' Zegt Kairi. 'Weet niet.' Mompelt Felix. De meisjes lopen naar binnen. 'Wow wat is het groot hier.' Zegt Fuu. 'Ja hé, dat vonden wij ook al.' Zegt Chloe, tegen Fuu is ze al een stuk minder verlegen.

Als de meisjes binnen komen zien ze Izumi praten met twee jongens. Eentje heeft donkerblauw/paarsig haar, beetje zelfde kleur als dat van Kairi, en de andere heeft beetje ontploft oranje haar. Ze hebben allebei een lichte huid. 'Hoi meisjes, jullie zijn laat!' Zegt Izumi ze kijkt een klein beetje geïrriteerd. 'Sorry tante.' Zegt Kairi, zich een beetje schuldig voelend. 'Het geeft niet. Wie is jullie nieuwe vriendin?' Zegt Izumi. 'Ik ben Nano Fuu, mevrouw.' Zegt Fuu. 'Zeg maar gewoon Izumi, anders voel ik me zo oud.' Zegt Izumi glimlachend. Dan zegt ze: 'Dit zijn Yukimura Hyouga en Amemiya Taiyou. Twee nieuwe studenten op Raimon.'

'Hoi, ik ben Lola Valentine. Leuk jullie te ontmoeten. Spelen jullie ook voetbal?' Zegt Lola glimlachend. De jongens knikken. 'Ja we speelden in Holy Road.' Zegt Yukimura. 'Sorry hoor, maar wat ís Holy Road?' Vraagt Kairi. De jongens kijken haar aan alsof ze gek geworden is. 'Is er iets?' Vraagt Kairi. 'Weet je niet wat dat is dan?' Vraagt Fuu. Ook zij kijkt Kairi verbaasd aan. 'Ik heb er ook nog nooit van gehoord.' Zegt Felix. Dan zegt Taiyou: 'Holy Road is een landelijk voetbal kampioenschap tussen jr. High scholen.' Chloe, Felix, Kairi en Lola. Slaken alle vier een 'ooh'.

'Neem het ze niet kwalijk, dat ze niet waren wat dat is.' Zegt Fuu. 'Ja we komen niet uit Japan. Kairi eigenlijk wel, maar laat maar.' Zegt Felix. Dan zegt Izumi: 'Amemiya, Yukimura. Dit zijn Chloe, Felix, Kairi en Lola. Zij beginnen morgen ook op Raimon'

'Speel jij ook voetbal?' Vraagt Yukimura aan Fuu. Fuu wordt helemaal rood als Yukimura haar aankijkt. Ze knikt snel 'ja'. Chloe ziet het en zegt: 'Fuu, wil je mijn kamer zien.' Zonder op een antwoordt te wachten trekt ze Fuu letterlijk met zich mee.

De anderen kijken hun verbaasd na. 'Wow, vreemd.' Zegt Felix. Dan zegt Kairi: 'interessant.' Lola kan een giechel niet onderdrukken. Dan begint het Felix ook te dagen. Felix lacht niet super vaak om dit soort dingen, maar nu... Krijgt ze een giechel bui en loopt snel de kamer uit. Kairi en Lola volgen haar, Yukimura, Taiyou en Izumi kijken hun na met een cliché "he" blik.

...

hoop dat ik deze week nog een hoofdstuk kan maken :)


	4. Hoofdstuk 4: School

**Hoi allemaal! Jippie weer een nieuw hoofdstuk af! :) hoop dat jullie het wat vinden, ik bezit de rechten van inazuma eleven niet. Dat doet level 5, toch? Ik OWN het dus niet.**

'Fuu, wat is er met je?' Vraagt Chloe als zij en Fuu in haar Kamer zijn. 'Ik weet niet wat er gebeurde, toen hij me aankeek.. Toen, stopte ik gewoon met denken. Ik zag alleen maar zijn mooie, blauwe ogen. Het was alsof ik droomde en...' Op dat moment komen de andere meisjes de kamer binnen. 'Fuu, vind je die Yukimura nou... Ehm..' Vraagt Kairi. Fuu bloost. 'Dat is denk ik een 'ja'.' Zegt Felix. Lola moet erom lachen. 'Ach ze mag toch wel verliefd zijn?' De vriendinnen kletsen nog een beetje verder. 'We zouden toch nog wat gaan eten?' Vraagt Lola na een tijdje. 'Oh ja, helemaal vergeten.' Zegt Kairi. Ze staan op, maar Fuu blijft zitten. Izumi trekt haar wenkbrauwen op. 'Oké.' Zegt ze. 'Waar zijn die twee jongens?' Vraagt Fuu. 'Het stadje in, voetballen met wat vrienden. Ze komen straks wel terug hoor. Geen zorgen.' Zegt Izumi met een knipoog. Fuu bloost. 'Wat eten we?' Vraagt Felix. Izumi richt haar aandacht op Felix en zegt: 'Miso soep, ik hoop dat jullie het wat vinden.' Na die woorden loopt ze de eetzaal uit naar de keuken en komt terug met een grote pan. Er hangt een vreemde, moeilijk thuis te brengen geur rond de pan. Alleen Kairi en Fuu herkennen het. 'Mmm.. Ik heb al lang geen Miso soep gegeten.' Zegt Kairi. Izumi glimlacht. 'Ik hoop dat jullie het wat vinden.' Zegt ze. Stuk voor stuk vinden ze de soep verrukkelijk. Na het eten kletsen ze nog een beetje, daarna zegt Fuu dat ze maar eens naar huis moet gaan. Ze zien elkaar morgen wel weer op school...

Fuu loopt rustig naar huis, ze neemt er de tijd voor en denkt een beetje na over vandaag. Zoveel ontmoetingen op één dag. Haar nieuwe vriendinnen zijn super aardig! Ze is enorm blij dat ze hen heeft ontmoet. Morgen haar eerste dag op Raimon, Fuu is eigenlijk best zenuwachtig. En dan Yukimura... Ben ik echt verliefd? Vraagt Fuu zichzelf af. Ze herinnert zich nog precies wat zich voelde. Een soort kriebelend gevoel in haar buik, en ze had het gevoel dat haar wangen héél rood waren. Dit is dus liefde op het eerste gezicht. Fuu grinnikt een beetje. Ze komt bij een blauwe brug, bijna thuis. Denkt Fuu. Beneden op het voetbalveld ziet ze wat jongens voetballen. Het is nog niet echt laat, misschien kan ik met ze meedoen. Denkt Fuu. Ze rent snel naar het voetbalveld beneden.

Verbaast kijken de jongens op. Er komt een meisje aangerend dat ze nog nooit hebben gezien. Ze rent naar hen toe en zegt. 'Wacht is even, ik ken haar.' Zegt een jongen met oranje haar. 'Yukimura, kijk dat is dat meisje van vanmiddag.' Zegt Taiyou. Een jongen met bruin haar vraagt: 'hoe kennen jullie haar dan?' Dan stopt Fuu ineens met rennen ze staat nu aan de rand van het voetbalveld en ziet Yukimura staan. Hij en die andere jongen- Fuu weet niet meer hoe die heet- zwaaien naar haar. 'Hoi, Fuu was het toch?' Vraagt Yukimura. Fuu knikt. Behalve Yukimura en Taiyou is er ook nog de bruinharige jongen, een jongen die echt mini is en een meisje met kort, donkerblauw haar. 'Fuu, dit zijn Tenma, Shinsuke en Aoi. Ze zitten op Raimon. Amemiya ken je al toch?' Zegt Yukimura. 'Hoi allemaal, ik ben Nano Fuu leuk jullie te ontmoeten.' Zegt Fuu. 'Je kan me gewoon Taiyou noemen hoor.' Zegt Taiyou. 'Hou je ook van voetbal?' Vraagt de bruinharige jongen, Tenma aan Fuu. Fuu knikt. 'Natuurlijk! Ik wou vragen of ik met jullie mee kon doen.' De jongens vinden het meteen goed dat Fuu meedoet. Om en om schieten ze op het doel waar Shinsuke in staat. Ze doen meer van dat soort dingen. Als de zon onder begint te gaan ploffen ze vermoeid neer. Aoi geeft hun flesjes water. 'Dankje.' Zegt Fuu. Aoi glimlacht. 'Je bent behoorlijk goed, Fuu.' Zegt Yukimura. Fuu bloost een beetje door zijn compliment. 'Ehm.. Dankje.' Weet ze uit te te brengen. Yukimura glimlacht. 'Fuu, ga je morgen ook naar Raimon?' Vraagt Shinsuke, hij heeft een stemmetje dat goed bij zijn lengte past. Ja, als tweedejaars.' Shinsuke's ogen worden groot. 'Oh... Oké Nano-senpai.' Fuu schiet in de lach. 'Rustig maar, je mag me gewoon Fuu noemen.' Shinsuke knikt. 'Ik denk dat we maar eens terugmoeten gaan.' Zegt Taiyou. 'Ja, Izumi-san wil ons vast voor het donker terug hebben.' Zegt Yukimura. 'Tot morgen allemaal.' Zeggen ze. Yukimura glimlacht eventjes naar Fuu. Ze glimlacht terug, maar bloost dan een beetje. 'Laten wij ook maat zo gaan.' Zegt Aoi. De anderen knikken. Ze staan op en pakken hun spullen bij elkaar. Ze lopen een stukje met ze vieren, dan moeten Tenma en Shinsuke rechtsaf. Fuu loopt samen met Aoi door. Een tijdje lopen ze in stilte beide niet wetend wat ze moeten zeggen. Dan zegt Aoi: 'Fuu, weet je al welke club je gaat joinen?' Fuu denk even na en zegt: 'Ik denk de voetbalclub, in welke club zit jij eigenlijk?'

'Ik zit ook bij de voetbalclub,' zegt Aoi. 'Echt waar? Als speler?' Vraagt Fuu verbaasd. 'Nee, als manager, het is wel leuk hoor.' Antwoordt Aoi. Beide meisjes zeggen een tijdje niks. Dan zegt Aoi: 'ik moet hier deze kant op,zie je morgen op school' zegt Aoi. 'Tot morgen Aoi.' Zegt Fuu.

'Hoi mam, ik ben thuis.' Roept Fuu door het huis. 'Hoi lieverd, kom je me helpen met het eten?' Roept haar moeder terug. 'Kom er aan.' Zegt Fuu. Ze loopt het huis door naar de keuken, haar moeder is al begonnen met koken, haar broertje zit aan de keukentafel een tekening te maken. 'Hoi Fuu, hoe was je dag? Ik kreeg je sms'je. Ik was verbaasd dat je zo snel al vrienden hebt gemaakt.' Zegt Fuu's moeder. 'Ze zijn echt super aardig. Wel een beetje vreemd... Wat eten we?' Vraagt Fuu. 'Hé Fuu, ik zag je net voetballen met wat jongens!' Zegt Fuu's broertje met een gemeen lachje. 'Wat?' Zegt Fuu. Ze voelt de irritatie in haar op komen, zoals bijna altijd bij haar broertje. 'Wat maakt dat uit Yori?' Vraagt Fuu. 'Niks, ik wou ook meedoen, maar het mocht niet van Fuu, mama!' Zegt Yori zo onschuldig mogelijk. Hun moeder zucht. 'Fuu, hoe vaak moet ik het nog zeggen? Laat je broertje ook meespelen!' Zegt hun moeder een beetje boos. Fuu wordt nu echt boos. 'Ik zei helemaal niks, ik heb Yori niet eens gezien!' Roept ze uit. 'Weet je het heel zeker?' Vraagt haar moeder. 'Ja mam.'

...Time skip...

De volgende ochtend wordt Felix wakker gekieteld door Lola. Ze krijgt er de slappe lach en traanogen van. Als Lola ziet dat Felix wakker is, stopt ze. 'Sorry, ik weet dat je het niet leuk vindt, maar ik moest je wakker maken. We moeten zo naar school.' Zegt Lola verontschuldigend. 'Het is oké.' Zegt Felix ze gaat rechtop zitten. 'Kom op Felix over een halfuur moeten we al op school zijn!' Zegt Lola. 'Ik kom al.' Zegt Felix met een zucht. Er wordt op de deur geklopt. Felix en Lola kijken op. 'Hoi, ik kom even jullie uniformen brengen.' Zegt Izumi. Ze geeft er eentje aan Lola en eentje aan Felix. De twee meisjes bedanken Izumi, dan zegt Felix: 'ik ga dit echt niet aantrekken.' Vol walging kijkt ze naar haar uniform.'Kom op, Felix zo erg is het niet.' Zegt Lola. 'Ik ga me omkleden.' Voegt ze er aan toe, dan loopt ze kamer uit. Felix zucht, ze gooit haar uniform op haar bed en loopt naar haar kast. Wat zal ik eens aantrekken? Denkt ze bij zichzelf.

'Felix, wat? Waar is je uniform?' Vraagt Kairi. Zijzelf heeft haar schooluniform al aan, maar ze heeft het een beetje aangepast. Ze heeft geen strik, maar een blauw stropdasje. En heeft een witte legging aan. Voor de rest is het gewoon het Raimon uniform -witte blouse, rok tot net boven haar knieën.

Geïrriteerd kijkt Felix haar vriendin aan. 'Ik dat echt niet aantrekken, ik sta voor gek dan!' Zegt Felix. Kairi moet lachen. 'Jeetje ieder meisje op die school draagt het!' Zegt ze. 'Dus? Het ziet er niet uit!' Roept Felix uit. Kairi duwt Felix weer haar kamer in. 'Kom op Felix, trek dat uniform gewoon aan.' Zwaar geïrriteerd doet Felix de deur dicht. Kairi zucht. Dan loopt ze naar beneden om te ontbijten. Chloe komt net haar kamer uit, ook in haar Raimon uniform. 'Hoi.' Zegt ze. Chloe heeft haar school uniform ook iets aangepast. Ze heeft de strik in haar haar en haar blouse heeft wat langere mouwen. Verder is het gewoon het Raimon uniform. 'Hoi, lekker geslapen?' Vraagt Kairi. Chloe knikt. 'Ik ben eigenlijk best zenuwachtig, we gaan naar een school waar we helemaal niemand kennen.' Zegt Chloe. 'Ik ben ook wel een beetje zenuwachtig, ook omdat we midden in het schooljaar naar een andere gaan.' Zegt Kairi. Dan zegt ze: 'het komt wel goed denk ik.' Chloe knikt. Ze zien Lola aan tafel ontbijten met die twee jongens. Ze zijn vrolijk in gesprek met elkaar. 'Hoi.' Zegt Kairi. Chloe glimlacht verlegen. 'Hoi,' zeggen Lola, Yukimura en Taiyou. Chloe en Kairi gaan ook aan tafel zitten. 'Waar blijft Felix toch?' Vraagt Lola. Kairi grinnikt een beetje. 'Ze is haar uniform aan het aantrekken.' Zegt Kairi. Dan horen ze voetstappen. Allemaal kijken ze op en zien Felix aankomen lopen. Ze kijkt ontzettend chagrijnig. 'Felix, je ziet er schattig uit daarin.' Zegt Lola glimlachend. Felix heeft het uniform aan. Alleen heeft ze de schoenen ingeruild voor bruine laarzen met veters. 'Dankje.' Zegt Felix, ze gaat zitten en gaat ontbijten. Na een tijdje komt Izumi binnengelopen die zegt dat ze maar eens naar school moeten gaan. Dan kijkt Taiyou op zijn mobiel om te kijken hoe laat het is. 'Hoe laat is het?' Vraagt Felix, ze is al haar "eer" kwijt door haar schooluniform vind ze zelf. 'Vijf voor negen!' Roept Taiyou verschrikt uit. 'Wat?' Zegt Kairi. Meteen pakt iedereen zijn tas en rent naar buiten.

...

hoi allemaal, vanaf nu zal ik

langer doen over de hoofdstukken, omdat school maandag weer begint :( heb er geen zin in,want hoor mijn def. Advies. Doei doei tot snel.


	5. Hoofdstuk 5: Voetballuh!

**alweer nieuw hoofdstuk, deze Keer duurde de update wat langer... Hoop dat jullie het wat vinden. Ik bezit de rechten van Inazuma eleven niet. Ik Own het dus niet.**

Hijgend komen komen ze aan bij de school. 'Gelukkig, zijn we niet te laat.' Zegt Yukimura. Overal lopen leerlingen rond. Taiyou en Yukimura zien bekenden en lopen naar die toe. De vier vriendinnen kijken om zich heen. 'Waar moeten we heen?' Vraagt Lola. 'Denk dat we ons eerst moeten melden.' Zegt Felix. 'Oké, kom laten we dan maar gaan.' Zegt Kairi. Ze lopen de school in en komen langs veel lokalen. 'Ik denk dat we ons daar moeten melden.' Zegt Kairi. Ze wijst naar een soort receptie waar een vrouw van middelbare leeftijd zit. 'Hoi, mevrouw.' Zegt Lola. 'Hallo, meisjes kan ik jullie ergens mee helpen?' Vraagt de vrouw beleefd. 'We zijn nieuw hier en hebben nog geen lesroosters gekregen.' Zegt Felix. 'Oké, mag ik jullie namen weten?' Vraagt de vrouw. 'Ik ben Lola Valentine.' Zegt Lola. De vrouw pakt een blaadje. 'Asjeblieft, je zit in klas 2B' zegt de vrouw. 'Dank u' zegt Lola. Ze bekijkt haar lesrooster. 'Felicia Marens.' Zegt Felix kortaf, ze heeft er nog steeds een hekel aan om haar volledige naam te gebruiken. 'Asjeblieft, jij zit ook in klas 2B.' Zegt de vrouw, ze geeft Felix haar lesrooster.'Ik ben Mitsuo Kairi.' Zegt Kairi, ja vanaf nu zegt ze haar naam in Japanse stijl. 'Jij zit in klas 2D.' Zegt de vrouw, ze geeft Kairi haar blaadje. 'Chloe Roosenveldt.' Zegt Chloe zachtjes. 'Asjeblieft jij zit in klas 2C.' Zegt de vrouw, ze geeft haar het blaadje. 'Nu snel naar de klas, de les begint zo.' De meisjes lopen ieder naar hun lokaal. Onderweg komen ze Fuu tegen. 'Hoi.' Zegt Fuu. 'In welke klas zit jij Fuu?' Vraagt Lola. 'Ik? Even kijken.' Fuu pakt haar blaadje en zegt dan: 'klas 2D, jullie.' Chloe kijkt niet bepaald blij. Oh nee, denkt ze. Ik zit niet bij mijn vriendinnen. 'Chloe, wil je anders met me ruilen?' Vraagt Kairi. Chloe schudt haar hoofd. 'Het is wel oké.' Zegt ze. Ze ziet haar klas en loopt er naartoe. Bezorgd kijken haar vriendinnen haar na. 'Chloe weet je het zeker?' Vraagt Felix nog. 'Ja.' Zegt Chloe, ze haalt diep adem en loopt dan het lokaal binnen.

Iedereen zit al op zijn of haar plek. 'Hallo, jij bent vast onze nieuwe klasgenoot.' Zegt de lerares. Chloe knikt verlegen. Ze durft niemand aan te kijken. 'Oké stel je maar voor aan de klas.' Chloe haalt nogmaals diep adem en kijkt dan op. Ze kijkt een jongen met twee knal roze staartjes en blauwe ogen aan. 'Ik ben Chloe Roosenveldt, leuk jullie te ontmoeten.' Zegt ze. 'Oké Chloe, je kan daar gaan zitten, naast Kirino.' Ze wijst naar de jongen met de twee roze staartjes. Snel loopt Chloe naar haar plek en gaat zitten. De rest van de les durft ze niemand aan te kijken.

Aan het eind van de les, wil Chloe zo snel mogelijk weg, maar Kirino houdt haar tegen. 'Hoi, ik ben Kirino Ranmaru.' Zegt ie. 'Chloe Roosenveldt.' Zegt Chloe zachtjes. Kirino glimlacht. 'Rustig maar, ik bijt niet hoor.' Zegt Kirino. Chloe glimlacht. 'Dus, ehm..Chloe je komt niet uit Japan, toch?' Vraagt Kirino. Chloe schudt haar hoofd. 'Nee, ik kom uit Nederland.' Zegt ze. 'Echt waar? Nederland!' Zegt Kirino verbaasd. Chloe knikt verlegen. 'Heb je al een rondleiding door de school gehad?' Vraagt Kirino. 'Ehm.. Nee.' Zegt Chloe.' Dan zal ik je rondleiden, kom maar mee.' Zegt Kirino hij loopt het lokaal uit. Verbaasd loopt Chloe achter hem aan.

Fuu en Kairi zijn net klaar met de les. Ze lopen de klas uit. 'Weet je al of je in een club gaat Kairi?' Vraagt Fuu aan haar vriendin. Kairi haalt haar schouders op. 'Ik weet het nog niet. Misschien de muziekclub of de voetbalclub.' Zegt ze. 'Wat doe jij Fuu?' Fuu denkt even na. 'Ik denk dat ik bij de voetbalclub ga.' Zegt Fuu. 'Echt? Oké dan ga ik ook bij de voetbalclub.' Zegt Kairi. 'Leuk!' Zegt Fuu. De twee meisjes lopen naar buiten. 'Waar is de voetbalclub eigenlijk?' Vraagt Kairi. Fuu wijst naar het grote gebouw naast de school. 'Wow.' Zegt Kairi. Fuu glimlacht. Ze lopen er naar naartoe, de laatste meters rennen ze. De vriendinnen rennen door het gebouw. 'Ik denk dat we daar moeten zijn.' Zegt Fuu. Ze lopen een deur door en komen in de club ruimte. Kairi en Fuu worden aangestaard door wat leerlingen. Vast het voetbalteam. Denkt Kairi. 'Hoi Fuu.' Zegt een meisje met blauw haar. 'Hoi Aoi, mijn vriendin en ik willen bij de voetbalclub.' Zegt Fuu. Een jongen met een geniepige blik, grinnikt een beetje. Een andere kleine jongen, met blauwig haar en een lok lacht ook. 'Ik vind het goed, laat maar zien wat jullie kunnen.' Zegt er eentje met bruin haar. 'Oké, Fuu tegen de bruinharige. Op dat moment gaat de deur van de club ruimte weer open. Felix komet binnen gelopen. 'Ik dacht al dat jullie hier waren.' Zegt Felix tegen Fuu en Kairi. 'Hoi, ik wil ook bij de voetbalclub.' Zegt Felix. 'Oké, als managers?' Vraagt een meisje met lang rood haar en een lange rok. De vriendinnen moeten daarom lachen. 'Nee, als spelers!' Zegt Felix geïrriteerd. 'Nou nou, niet meteen zo aangebrand.' Zegt het meisje met het lange rode haar. 'Tel tot tien, Felix.' Zegt Kairi zachtjes. Felix ademt diep in en dan weer uit. De deur gaat alweer open. 'Hoi Shindou-senpai, deze meisjes willen ook bij het voetbalteam.' Zegt Tenma. De jongen die net binnen komt-Shindou- trekt zijn wenkbrauwen op. 'Oké.' Is alles wat hij zegt. 'Laat ons maar eens zien wat jullie kunnen.' Zegt een jongen met donkerblauw haar, die tegen de muur geleund staat. Hij draagt geen schooluniform. Iedereen loopt naar het voetbalveld. 'Omdat jullie met ze drieën zijn, doen we drie tegen drie, vinden jullie dat oké?' Vraagt Shindou. De meisjes knikken. Zenuwachtig kijkt Kairi Felix aan. 'Het lukt wel.' Zegt die bemoedigend.

De meisjes staan tegenover drie jongens, eigenlijk vier want een kleine jongen- die Shinsuke heet- staat in het doel. In het veld staan: Tenma, Shindou en de jongen zonder schooluniform. Kairi haalt een keer diep adem. Fuu en Felix nemen de aftrap. Fuu rent naar voren met de bal. Tenma komt op haar af, ze passt de bal naar Kairi, die neemt hem rustig aan en dribbelt verder naar voren. Daar komt Shindou. Kairi probeert langs hem te komen, maar hij pakt de bal af. Hè? Denkt ze. Kairi draait zich om en sprint achter Shindou aan, vastbesloten om de bal terug te pakken. Ze haalt hem in. Kairi probeert de bal af te pakken. Het lukt. Shindou is verbaasd. Ze dribbelt een stukje naar voren en passt de bal dan naar Fuu. Fuu gaat recht op het doel af." Mystic Charm of the Light Aprocine' roept ze. Een witte vogel verschijnt er, met witte vleugels en heeft een soort gouden uitstraling. Verbaasd kijkt iedereen naar Fuu's keshin. 'Deathly Charm.' Roept Fuu. Ze draait een rondje en knipoogt terwijl ze een luchtkus blaast. Ze springt omhoog met de bal terwijl Shinsuke nog in een waas is en dan schiet ze, Aprocine opent zijn mond op dat moment en schiet er een ijsstraal Uit. De bevroren bal, die eruitziet al een roos, Krijgt steeds meer snelheid, Dan breekt het ijs en de roos opent zich en een duistere aura stort zich met de bal naar het doel. Shinsuke verkeert nog steeds in een waas. De komt in het doel terecht zonder dat de keeper, de bal ook maar heeft aangeraakt. 'Wow Fuu, dat was echt zo cool!' Zegt Kairi enthousiast tegen haar vriendin. Fuu glimlacht. 'Wow, ik ga dat ook proberen.' Zegt Felix. Dit keer trappen de jongens af. De anti-schooluniform dribbelt naar voren, maar met een sliding pakt Felix de bal af. Voor het doel stopt ze. Er verschijnt een vrouw met wild zwart haar, ze heeft rode ogen en en witte trouwjurk aan, waar bloed op zit. In haar ene hand heeft ze een zwaard en in de andere een brandende halloween pompoen. Felix schiet de bal. Shinsuke stopt de bal.. Net niet! Met open mond staren Fuu en Kairi hun vriendin aan. 'Hoe was dat?' Vraagt Felix. 'Felix dat was zooo cool!' Roept iemand. Lola komt enthousiast aangerend. 'Hoi Lo, je hebt alles gemist.' Zegt Kairi. 'Nee, niet alles. Ik zag jullie spelen.' Zegt Lola. 'Ik wil ook bij het team.' Zegt ze dan. 'Waar is Chloe eigenlijk?' Vraagt Fuu. Lola glimlacht. 'Oh, laat haar maar, ze krijgt een rondleiding ofzo, van een jongen met roze staartjes. Ik zag ze lopen.' Zegt Lola. 'Jongen met staartjes? Oh dat is Kirino.' Zegt Shindou. 'Maar mogen we nou bij het team Tenma?' Vraagt Fuu. Tenma knikt. 'Tuurlijk, jullie zijn supergoed!' Zegt ie vrolijk. Een paar jongens aan de kant slaken een verbaasde "wat?!". 'Maar ehm.. Tenma. Je hebt mij nog niet zien spelen.' Zegt Lola. 'Nou en, ík weet bijna zeker dat je net zo goed bent als hen.' Zegt Tenma. 'Echt?' Vraag Lola.

'Ik zal jullie voorstellen aan jullie nieuwe teamleden.' Zegt Shindou. 'Jullie zijn tweedejaars toch?' De meisjes knikken. Een voor een stellen ze zich voor. Tenslotte de managers. 'Wat zijn jullie namen?' Vraagt Shindou. 'Misuo Kairi.'Zegt Kairi. 'Felix Marens.' Zegt Felix. 'Lola Valentine.' 'En ik ben Nano Fuu.' Zegt Fuu. 'Alleen Kirino is er nog niet. Hij komt anders nooit te laat.' Zegt Sangoku-senpai. Oké iedereen, laten we beginnen met de training.' Zegt een stem achter hen. Een man met bruin haar en een hoofdband komt aangelopen. Fuu's kan haar verbazing niet onderdrukken. 'Is hij onze coach?' Vraagt ze. 'Ja Nano-sénpai.' Zegt Kariya. 'Oh mijn god, dat is toch niet...' Zegt Fuu verbaasd. 'Ik zie dat we nieuwe leden hebben! Welkom bij de voetbalclub.' Zegt de coach. 'Ik ben Endou Mamoru, coach Endou.' Zegt hij. 'Wat?' Zegt Fuu. Ook Kairi is verbaasd. 'Dé keeper?' Vraagt ze. Coach Endou knikt. 'Sorry dat ik zo laat ben.' Zegt Kirino, hij komt aangelopen samen met Chloe. 'Chloe! Daar ben je.' Zegt Fuu. Chloe glimlacht verlegen. 'Hoi, Kirino leidde me rond door de school.' Zegt ze zachtjes. 'Hmm.. Interessant.' Zegt Lola met een gemeen lachje. Chloe bloost. 'Lo!' Zegt Felix.

Wie is dat Kirino-senpai? Is ze je vriendinnetje?' Vraagt Kariya. 'Wat? Nee Kariya.' Zegt Kirino met een rood hoofd. 'Dit is Chloe een nieuwe klasgenoot van me.' Zegt Kirino. 'Jaja.'

Yukimura en Taiyou komen ook aangelopen. 'Sorry dat we zo laat zijn.' Zeggen ze verontschuldigend. 'Maakt niet uit hoor. We waren nog niet eens begonnen.' Zegt Tenma. 'Kan ik bij de voetbalclub als manager?' Vraagt Chloe verlegen. Akane glimlacht en maakt een foto van haar. 'Oké, goed.' Zegt coach Endou. 'Laten we nu echt beginnen.' De komende twee uur, is iedereen hard aan het trainen om nóg beter, sterker, sneller etc. Te worden. Midori geeft Kairi een bidon met water. 'Dankje.' Zegt Kairi. Midori glimlacht. 'Shin-sama is zooo geweldig!' Zegt Akane, ze maakt wat foto's van hem. 'Is dat echt het enige waar je aan denkt?' Vraagt Midori. Akane luistert niet, ze is te druk met foto's maken. Kairi schiet in de lach om die twee. 'Wat is er zo grappig?' Vraagt Midori. 'Niks...laat maar.' Zegt Kairi nog steeds lachend.

'Oké allemaal, ik heb een mededeling over vier weken hebben we een wedstrijd, ik wil dat jullie hard gaan trainen, het wordt een moeilijke wedstrijd.' Zegt coach. 'Tegen wie spelen we?' Vraagt Kairi. Iedereen kijkt haar aan. Ze bloost. 'Jullie zullen wel zien.' Zegt Endou. 'Na allemaal naar huis, morgen weer hier na school voor nog meer training.' Een voor een gaan ze weg. 'Hmmm.. Wie zou onze tegenstander zijn?' Vraagt Fuu. Ze denkt een tijdje na en zucht. 'Ik weet het niet. Zoals de coach al zei: we zullen wel zien.' Zegt ze. 'Waarom wou hij niet gewoon zeggen wie de tegenstander was?' Vraagt Felix. De meisjes kijken elkaar aan. 'Laten we daar achter proberen te komen.' Zegt Kairi. 'Oké, maar nu... Naar huis en eten.' Zegt Lola. Ook de meisjes gaan naar huis, nog niet wetend wat hen allemaal te wachten staat.

...

nog Tips of Ideeën? Ik hoor het graag :)


	6. Hoofdstuk 6: Weekend (Eindelijk)

**Hoi! alweer een late update.. Sorry was bezig met andere dingen. Had eerst een totaal ander hoofdstuk gemaakt, maar dat was het gewoon niet... Hoop dat jullie dit hoofdstuk wat vinden. :)**

**Disclaimer: ik bezit de rechten van inazuma eleven niet, ik own het dus niet. **

-Zaterdagochtend-

Kairi's pov

Geïrriteerd word ik wakker, buiten hoor ik twee jongens tegen elkaar schreeuwen. Niet dat ze boos zijn ofzo, meer van kom maar op, laat maar zien wat je kan. Ik gaap en kijk op de wekker die op mijn nachtkastje staat. 10.49. Wow het is al best laat! Nog een beetje slaperig sta ik op. Ik loop naar het raam en schuif de gordijnen weg. Buiten op het grasveld voor het huis, zie ik Yukimura en Taiyou de bal naar elkaar overschieten, het lijkt erop dat ze dat zo hard mogelijk proberen. Als de Taiyou de bal schiet en tegen Yukimura aan komt, komt hij op zijn rug op de grond terecht. als ze dit elke dag doen, zijn ze tijdens de wedstrijd geblesseerd...

Wow, we zijn nu al een week in Japan. Ik weet nog dat tante belde... Dat was zo'n cool moment. Ik rek me uit en loop dan naar de kast om te kijken wat ik aan ga trekken. Ik pak een donkerblauwe skinny jeans en trek daar op een zacht groen hemdje, met witte strepen aan. Daarover doe ik een kort grijs jasje. Ik trek ook zwarte ballerina's aan. Snel loop ik naar de badkamer en poets mijn tanden enzo. Als ik klaar ben, loop ik terug naar mijn kamer en pak mijn mobiel. Ik kijk in de kamers van mijn vriendinnen, maar daar zijn ze niet. Vast al beneden.

Ik ga naar beneden en de geur van vers gebakken brood komt me tegemoet, mmm.. Mijn maag rammelt. 'Hoi, Kairi je hebt wel lang geslapen he?' Zegt Lola tegen me. 'Hoezo? Hoe lang zijn jullie al wakker?' Vraag ik. 'Sinds half acht.' Zegt Chloe. Ik kreun bij de gedachte, zó vroeg wakker in het weekend, dat kan ik gewoon niet. 'Hier neem een broodje.' Zegt Chloe ze geeft me een van de nog warme broodjes. 'Mmm.. Echt jammie, wie heeft ze gemaakt?' Vraag ik. 'Felix! Ze zijn echt lekker he?' Zegt Lola, ze pakt er zelf ook eentje.'Felix, ik wist niet eens dat je überhaupt kon koken!' Zeg ik verbaasd. 'Waarom ben je zo verbaasd?' Vraagt Felix. Ik lach een beetje. 'Gewoon, laat maar.o' Zeg ik. 'Waar is tante eigenlijk?' Vraag ik dan. 'Oh die is naar haar werk.' Antwoordt Felix. 'Wat zullen we gaan doen vandaag?' Vraagt Chloe. 'Haha, dat zeggen we zo'n beetje elke dag.' Merk ik op. 'Zullen we gaan trainen?' Vraagt Lola.

'Voor wat?' Vraagt Felix aan haar. Geïrriteerd kijkt Lola naar Felix.'we hebben een wedstrijd weetje.' Zegt ze. 'Dat is pas over vier weken.' Zegt Felix. 'Oke, maar wat doen we dan vandaag?' Vraag ik. Alle vier denken we een tijdje na. 'Shoppen?' Stelt Chloe voor. Niemand van ons heeft daar echt zin in. 'Ik weet wat!' Zeg ik. Mijn vriendinnen kijken me aan. 'We kunnen naar een meertje gaan. Daar kunnen we gaan zwemmen enzo.' Zeg ik. 'Oké! Leuk!' Zegt Lola. Enthousiast gaan Lola en ik staan. 'Waar is dat meertje dan?' Vraagt Felix. 'Oh tante vertelde het me een paar dagen geleden,het is ongeveer anderhalve kilometer lopen, het bos door.' Zeg ik. 'Laten we onze spullen gaan pakken.' Zegt Felix. 'Misschien wil Fuu ook mee.' Zegt Chloe. Ik knik, onze vriendin vindt het vast leuk om mee te gaan. 'Oké, ik bel wel even.' Zeg ik. Ik haal mijn mobiel uit mijn broekzak en zoek Fuu bij mijn contactpersonen.

'Hoi.' Zeg ik.

'Hi.' Zegt Fuu aan de andere kant van de lijn.

'Hoe gaat ie?'

'Goed hoor, met jou?'

'Ook wel goed, hé Fuu heb je zin om mee te gaan zwemmen?'

'Ja, leuk. Zal ik naar jullie toe komen?'

'Oké tot zo.'

'Doei'

Ik doe mijn mobiel weer in mijn zak. 'Ze komt er zo aan.' Zeg ik. 'Oké.' Zegt Felix. Snel gaan we naar onze kamers en pakken wat spullen om mee te nemen.

Normale pov.

Tien minuten later komt Fuu aan bij Izumi's huis. Ze ziet Taiyou en Yukimura rondrennen met een voetbal. 'Hoi.' Groet ze hen. 'Hoi, Fuu hoe gaat ie?' Vraagt Yukimura buiten adem. Fuu glimlacht. 'Wel goed, hoe is het met jullie?' Vraagt Fuu. 'Wel goed, we zijn al de hele ochtend aan het trainen!' Antwoordt Yukimura. 'Hoi!' Roept iemand vanuit het huis. Ze zien Lola half uit het raam van haar kamer hangen. 'Hoi Lo!' Roept Fuu terug. 'We komen er aan hoor!' Roept Lola. Ze zien Lola niet meer uit het raam hangen. Fuu ziet haar vriendinnen een voor een de deur uit komen. Alle vier hebben ze een tas bij zich. Lola heeft ook een voetbal vast. 'Wat gaan jullie doen?' Vraagt Taiyou. 'Zwemmen.' Antwoordt Felix. 'Willen jullie ook mee?' Vraagt Lola. De twee jongens kijken elkaar even aan en halen hun schouders op. 'Misschien komen we later, we gaan straks nog naar het veld bij de rivier. Voetballen met Tenma.' Antwoordt Taiyou. 'Oké.' Zegt Lola. 'Doei misschien tot later.' Zegt Kairi. 'Later.' Zegt Felix. 'Doei Fuu.' Zegt Yukimura, hij kijkt haar even aan. Fuu bloost een klein beetje. 'Doei.' Zegt ze.

De vriendinnen lopen naar een paadje dat het bos in gaat. Chloe voelt zich meteen op haar plek in het bos. 'Wauw, het is hier zo mooi.' Zegt ze. De andere meisjes knikken. Ze lopen rustig door het bos. Ze volgen het pad die langs een beek loopt. Na een tijdje lopen ze over een heuvel omhoog. Beetje uitgeput komen ze boven. Voor hen, beneden ligt een heel grote open plek, met een beetje rechts bij wat rotsen het meer. 'Wauw.' Zeggen de vriendinnen tegelijk. Ze rennen de heuvel af. Op de open plek staan wel wat bomen, daaronder leggen ze hun tassen. 'Wauw, ik hou van deze plek.' Zegt Kairi. 'Haha, ik ook.' Zegt Lola. 'Zullen we gaan zwemmen?' Vraagt Fuu. De meisjes trekken hun kleren uit, eronder hebben ze al hun bikini aan.

'Kom we doen wie er het eerst is!' Zegt Lola. Zonder op een antwoord te wachten rent ze naar het meertje. Felix rolt met haar ogen. Toch sprint ze achter Lola aan.'wacht!' Roept Fuu. Ze rent ook weg. 'Kom je?' Vraagt Kairi. 'Ja, rustig maar.' Antwoordt Chloe. Ze lopen met ze tweeën naar het meer. 'Is het koud?' Vraagt Chloe. Ze staat aan de rand. 'Nee, kom op snel erin!' Zegt Lola. Voorzichtig zet Chloe een stap in het water, Kairi volgt ook.

De vriendinnen staan tot hun borst in het water. Fuu kijkt plotseling een ideetje. Ze duwt Kairi (die toevallig naast haar staat) onder water. Proestend komt Kairi weer boven. 'Jij!' Zegt ze, dan duwt Fuu onderwater. Ook Fuu komt weer proestend boven, ze beginnen elkaar nat te spetteren. Al snel duwen ze elkaar allemaal onder water en spetteren elkaar nat. De vijf vriendinnen lachen, zo erg dat ze bijna geen adem meer krijgen (A/N: dat is echt vreselijk, van het gevoel moet je alleen maar meer lachen.) Alles aan het plaatje was mooi en vredig, nou bijna alles. Was het misschien een beetje té mooi...

Plotseling horen de meisjes gedonder. De zon is achter de wolken verdwenen en er ontstaan dikke, grijze wolken. Ze stoppen met elkaar nat maken. 'Laten we maar uit het water gaan.' Zegt Felix. De andere meisjes knikken. Als ze uit het water zijn begint het hard te regenen, ze zien een bliksemflits. Het begint ook hard te waaien. 'Laten we maar terug gaan!' Roept Kairi boven het gedonder van het onweer uit. 'Ja, laten we opschieten.' Roept Fuu. Snel pakken ze hun spullen en rennen de heuvel op, terug naar huis. Ze rennen door het bos, boven hen horen ze het onweren. De regen valt ondertussen met bakken uit de hemel, en komt ook door het dikke bladerdak. 'Daar is Izumi's huis!' Roept Lola, de meisjes gaan harder rennen. Snel gaan ze naar binnen. T

Het komende half uur zitten ze binnen in de eetzaal, een spoor van water achterlatend. Maar geen van hen heeft zin om het te drogen. Chloe loopt onrustig heen en weer. Ze blijft staan voor het raam. 'Volgens mij is er iets mis.' Zegt ze zachtjes. 'Hoezo, is er iets mis?' Vraagt Felix. 'Ik heb gewoon zo'n gevoel in me buik. Iets zegt me dat we het voetbalteam moeten gaan zoeken.' Antwoordt Chloe. 'Het team? Wat zou er mis zijn?' Vraagt Lola. 'Ik weet het niet. Asjeblieft laten we ze gaan zoeken.' Zegt Chloe ernstig. 'Oké, laten we gaan.' Zegt Fuu. De andere knikken. Ze laten hun spullen achter.

De meisjes rennen door de stromende door het stadje. 'Waar zouden ze zijn?' Vraagt Lola. 'Ze zeiden dat ze gingen voetballen met Tenma, bij de rivier ofzo.' Antwoordt Kairi. 'Oké, maar waar is dat?' Vraagt Felix. 'Ik denk dat ik het weet, volgens mij is het dat voetbalveld waar we na school wel eens langs lopen.' Zegt Fuu. 'Oké, snel er naar toe dan!' Zegt Chloe. De meisjes rennen achter Fuu aan. Die ook even moet nadenken waar het precies is. Dan na zo'n tien minuten rennen ze over de blauwe brug bij de rivier. 'Kijk beneden, daar zijn ze!' Zegt Lola. 'Ja, wow wat is er aan de hand, het lijkt wel alsof bijna het hele team bewusteloos is ofzo!' Zegt Kairi. 'Oh nee! Ik hoopte dat je voorgevoel niet klopte.' Zegt Felix. De meisjes rennen naar beneden. Ze zien de managers aan de kant zitten. Aoi en Akane hebben hun handen voor hun ogen en Midori heeft haar vuisten gebald. Het team 'ligt' verspreid over het veld. Telkens als ze proberen op te staan, zakken ze weer in elkaar. Midden op het veld staan twee figuren, een jongen en een meisje met vuur rood haar. Ze hebben allebei enge zwarte ogen en een lichte huid. Ze dragen allebei dezelfde voetbaltenue. 'Dus dit is Raimon? Ik had wel wat meer verwacht.' Zegt het meisje. 'Ach, het is maar beter zo. Hoeven we tenminste niet meer tegen ze te spelen. Die wedstrijd over een paar weken zou echt zonden van onze tijd zijn.' Zegt de jongen. 'Jullie gekken!' Roept Felix boos, nee woedend. 'Wie denk je wel dat je bent?' Schreeuwt ze boos. 'Rustig maar Felix.' Zegt Chloe zacht. De twee draaien zich om. Als ze de meisjes zien staan lachen ze minachtend. 'En wie zijn jullie? De fanclub?' Vraagt het meisje. Haar metgezel moet nog harder lachen. 'Nee, wij zijn spelers van de Raimon eleven!' Zegt Fuu. Je ziet de kwaadheid in haar ogen. 'Oh ja? Nou jullie teammaatjes zijn een beetje uitgeschakeld.' Zegt de jongen. 'Alsof we dát niet zien! Wie zijn jullie en wat willen jullie van ons?' Vraagt Kairi zo rustig mogelijk. 'Wie wij zijn? Goeie vraag. Wij zijn spelers van het team waar tegen jullie zouden gaan spelen. Maar als jullie zó slecht zijn, zijn jullie het niet waard om tegen ons te spelen.' Zegt de jongen. 'Laten we maar gaan. Ze hebben de kracht niet meer om op te staan.' Zegt het meisje. 'Ho eens even, wíj zijn er nog hoor. Speel maar tegen ons.' Zegt Lola. 'Haha, dat is een goeie, kom maar op dan als jullie zo graag willen.' Zegt de jongen.

De meisjes helpen eerst de jongens van het veld af. 'Ik heb het gevoel dat we voetbal in de steek gelaten hebben.' Zegt Tenma treurig. 'Hé, maak je geen zorgen. Dat hebben jullie niet. Wij verslaan ze, zeker weten!' Zegt Lola. Tenma kijkt al wat vrolijker. 'Oké, succes.' Ze geven elkaar een high five. 'Wat is de opstelling?' Vraagt Fuu. Kairi kijkt naar de jongen en het meisje. Hebben ze met ze tweeën het hele team verslagen? 'Niemand van ons vieren is keeper. Sangoku en Shinsuke zijn geblesseerd en 'onze tegenstanderd' zijn maar met ze tweeën en hebben ook geen keeper. wat dachten jullie van een opstelling die voor offensief is. We focussen ons op het aanvallen oké?' Zegt Kairi. Haar vriendinnen knikken. 'Succes, ik weet zeker dat jullie zullen winnen.' Zegt Chloe. Kairi glimlacht naar haar vriendin. Dan kijkt ze naar het team, haar blik blijft even hangen bij Shindou, die geconcentreerd naar de jongen en het meisje kijkt. Het is bijna alsof hij ze kent. Dan merkt hij dat ze naar hem kijkt. Hij geeft haar een bemoedigend knikje. Ze glimlacht flauwtjes. 'Kom op, dan of zijn jullie bang?' Zegt het meisje honend. 'Ja ja rustig, we komen al.' Zegt Lola. De meisjes halen diep adem en lopen het veld op.

...

tam tam tam! hadden jullie dat verwacht? ;) iemand nog tips/ideeën? Ik hoor het graag! Reviews?

dit keer zal ik sneller updaten! :)

tot snel xx


	7. Hoofdstuk 7: Monsterlijk Wedstrijdje XD

Yo! ik bezit de rechten van inazuma eleven niet! :(

De meisjes lopen het veld op. 'Jullie mogen wel aftrappen,' zegt de jongen.'Ik ben benieuwd hoe lang ze het volhouden.' Zegt het meisje. 'We zullen winnen, let maar op!' Zegt Fuu. Zij en Felix nemen de aftrap. (Gelukkig is er geen commentator aanwezig) hun formatie: Fuu en Felix zijn aanvaller en Kairi en Lola middenvelder/verdediger. Het roodharige duo staat voorin. 'Kom maar op.' Zegt de jongen. Felix rent met de bal naar voren, Fuu volgt. Felix passt de bal naar Fuu, maar de bal wordt onderschept door de jongen. Bliksemsnel rent hij verder. 'Sound Of Wind!' Roept Kairi. Ze wordt sneller en er ontstaat wind. Ze wordt een soort waas en pak de bal af van de jongen. Ze draait een rondje. De wind stopt. 'Goed zo Kairi.' Roept iemand. Kairi passt de bal naar Lola. 'Ga er voor!' Roept ze. Lola dribbelt naar voren. Na een aantal meters passt ze de bal naar Fuu. Fuu dribbelt een stukje en passt de bal dan weer naar Lola. 'Oké, hier ga ik.' Zegt Lola. 'Canon Kick!' Roept Lola. Ze trapt een paar keer keihard tegen de bal, dan nog een keer met beide voeten. Met veel kracht zoeft de bal op het doel af. 'Goed schot Lola!' Roept Tenma. Maar... Het meisje stopt de bal met gemak. 'Hebben jullie echt niks beters?' Vraagt ze. 'Wat?' Zegt Lola verbaasd. Iedereen (behalve het roodharige duo) is ook verbaasd. Dat meisje stopte Lola's schot met een voet! Het meisje kijkt even naar de jongen,die knikt onmerkbaar. 'Ik zal jullie een echt schot laten zien.' Zegt het meisje. Ze glimlacht. Ze schiet de bal richting het doel aan de andere kant van het veld. De bal zoeft het veld over, de meisjes worden achterover geblazen door de kracht die er af komt. Het doel valt nog net niet om als de bal in het doel beland. 'Dát is nou eens een schot.' Zegt het meisje. 'Oh nee!' Zegt Chloe. 'Dat gebeurde ook met ons.' Zegt Kirino die naast haar zit met gebalde vuisten.

Fuu en Felix nemen weer de aftrap. Fuu dribbelt naar voren, maar de jongen pakt de bal moeiteloos van haar af. Hij schiet de bal keihard naar Fuu, die achterover valt. 'Fuu!' Roept Yukimura bezorgt. Met moeite staat Fuu weer op, ondertussen rent de jongen verder en schiet de bal kei en keihard op de anderen. Zo gaat het maar door en door. 'Dit is vreselijk.' Zegt Chloe na een tijdje. De wedstrijd is nu zo'n twintig minuten aan de gang. 'Wat? Nu al uitgespeeld? Het kan nu toch niet zieliger worden?' Zegt de jongen. 'Laten we maar gaan. Dit heeft geen zin.' Zegt het meisje. Ze lopen het veld af. 'W-wacht.' Zegt Chloe, ze heeft er meteen spijt van. 'Wat?!' Vraagt het meisje. 'I-ik ben er nog. Speel maar tegen mij!' Zegt Chloe. Ik kan toch niet toekijken terwijl mijn vriendinnen worden.. worden ingemaakt door die twee?! De jongen en het meisje moeten allebei lachen. 'Je maakt een grapje zeker?' Zegt de jongen. Chloe ademt diep in en loopt het veld op. 'Chloe wacht, je kan niet zomaar... ' begint Kirino, maar Chloe loopt verder het veld op. Bij elke stap die ze zet begint ze heviger te trillen. 'Ze heeft wel lef.' Hoort ze iemand zeggen. 'Hier.' Zegt Het meisje. Ze schiet de bal zachtjes naar Chloe, die neemt hem onhandig aan. 'Kom maar op, probeer te scoren.' Zegt het meisje. Voorzichtig dribbelt Chloe in de richting van het doel. Wow, het is moeilijker dan het er uitziet. Denkt Chloe. Moeiteloos pakt de jongen de bal af en schiet die in het doel. Alweer een doelpunt... 'Doe de aftrap maar.' Zegt de jongen.

Met moeite krabbelt Kairi overeind. Ze loopt naar Felix toe en helpt die overeind. 'we moeten Chloe gaan helpen.' Zegt Kairi. 'Oké, ga jij maar. Ik help Lola en Fuu wel overeind.' Zegt Felix. Kairi knikt en rent naar voren. Ze gaat allang niet meer snel als eerst. 'Hier Chloe, pass!' Roept Kairi. Chloe schiet de bal richting Kairi. Die dribbelt verder. Het roodharige meisje wilt de bal afpakken, Kairi kan hem nog net naar Fuu passen die ondertussen weer is opgestaan. Ik ga scoren, ook al is het maar een doelpunt! Denkt Fuu vastberaden. Ze blijft maar naar voren rennen. Ik ga scoren! Denkt ze. Hier gaat ie dan. Ze schiet... Het is geen keshin of hissatsu, gewoon een normaal schot, zonder magische poespas. De jongen en het meisje staan allebei ergens in het veld, voorin. De bal zoeft in de richting van het doel. 'Goal!' Roept iedereen die níet in het veld staat. 'Fuu! Je hebt het gedaan! Je hebt gescoord!' Roept Lola, super dolblij. Fuu glimlacht flauwtjes, ze voelt pijn in haar enkel. Het is vast niet zo erg. Denkt ze. 'Hoe kan dit?' Vraagt het meisje, zij en de jongen staren beschaamd naar de grond. 'Dat vraag ik me ook af!' Zegt iemand. Iedereen kijkt op. Ze zien iemand boven aan de dijk staan. 'Wie ben jij?' Vraagt Taiyou. Een jongen van dezelfde leeftijd als hen, komt naar ze toegelopen. 'Ik ben Miyagi Kaito, maar jullie mogen me Kaito noemen, zoals iedereen.' Zegt de jongen, hij heeft gitzwart haar en roodachtige ogen. Hij draagt een spijkerbroek met een zwarte bloes. 'Kaito, wat doe jij hier?' Vraagt de roodharige jongen. Kaito trekt een wenkbrauw op. 'Kan ik jullie ook vragen, jullie zouden je hier buiten houden.' Zegt Hij. 'Maar Kaito...' Begint het meisje. 'Ayame, Haruto jullie houden je hier buiten.' Zegt Kaito. Waar hebben ze het over? Kennen ze elkaar? Vraagt Felix zich af. Zou wel kunnen, ze hebben alle drie een soort filmsterren glamour. Denkt Felix. 'Afijn, Wij zijn het sterkste team van de planeet, vergeet dan niet. Zegt Kaito, hij knipt met zijn vingers, het volgende moment zijn Kaito en de twee roodharige, Ayame en Haruto verdwenen. 'Huh, hoe deden ze dat?' Vraagt Lola.

'Ik denk dat het beter is als we allemaal naar huis toe gaan. We moeten bijkomen van wat er zojuist is gebeurd.' Zegt Shindou. Onderzoekend kijkt Kairi hem aan. Hij weet meer dan hij zegt. denkt ze bij zichzelf. 'Maar Shindou-senpai, moeten we niet uitzoeken wie zij waren?' Vraagt Hikaru verbaasd. 'Tenma, wat vind jij? Jij bent tenslotte de aanvoerder.' Zegt Fuu. Tenma schrikt op. Iedereen kijkt hem verwachtingsvol aan. 'Is iedereen heel uitgeput?' Vraagt Tenma. De redt haalt zijn of haar schouders op. 'Mooi, laten we dan gaan kijken wie die gasten van zojuist zijn!' Roept Tenma uit. 'Jaaa!' Roept (bijna) iedereen.

'Waar moeten we toch beginnen, we weten niks! En bovendien die gasten van zojuist waren hartstikke eng!' Zegt Hayami. Hij doet zijn handen voor zijn ogen. 'Rustig maar, we weten toch wel wat over ze?' Zegt Hamano. Iedereen kijkt elkaar een tijdje aan, dan komen ze tot een conclusie: ze weten niks. Kairi kijkt naar Shindou. Hij kijkt net zoals de anderen. 'We kunnen beste voetbalteam van de planeet googlen.' Stelt Nishiki voor. Midori rolt met haar ogen. 'Wat denk je dat je vind? Alles wat we maar willen weten?' Zegt ze.

'Zo komen we dus nergens.' Zegt Yukimura. 'Laten we maar wel gaan.' Zegt Taiyou. De meeste anderen knikken instemmend. 'Misschien zijn ze nog ergens in de stad! Ze kunnen toch niet zomaar verdwijnen?' Zegt Lola. 'Ze heeft wel een punt.' Zegt Kuramada. 'Laten we ons opsplitsen in groepjes.' Zegt Fuu. 'Oké.'

-Lola's pov-

Dusss... Ik loop door de stad samen met Shinsuke, Aoi en Tenma. En ik ben nu al de weg kwijt! Die gasten van net waren echt eng! Nou ja, eerder arrogant. Haha, ik ben er zeker van dat we ze zullen verslaan.

'Wie zouden dat geweest zijn, jeweetwel die voetballers van net?' Vraagt Shinsuke. 'Ik heb geen idee,maar die jongen heette Kaito, en die twee met rood haar Haruto en Ayame.' Antwoordt Aoi. 'Ze waren wel goed hé, ze maakten ons zo in.' Zegt Tenma. 'Misschien kunnen we nog een keer tegen ze spelen!' Zeg ik enthousiast. Ze zijn zo goed, dat maakt het alleen maar leuker om tegen ze te spelen. 'Ja, dat zou zo cool zijn!' Zeggen Tenma en Shinsuke, net zo enthousiast als ik.

Zou Aoi op Tenma zijn? Ze passen best goed bij elkaar, maar ja ze zijn al tijden vrienden. Wow ,waarom vraag ik me dat ineens af? Vreemd... 'Hallo? Lola?' Vraagt Tenma, hij pakt me bij me schouders en husselt me door elkaar. Ik moet er van lachen. 'Rustig, ik dag even na.' Zeg ik.

'Oké, denk na. Waar kunnen ze toch zijn?' Vraagt Aoi. Het volgende halfuur doen we niks anders dan door de stad (misschien een beetje doelloos) rondlopen.

'Laten we maar terug gaan, ze zijn er niet meer hoor.' Zegt Shinsuke. De rest van ons knikt. Langzaam lopen we terug naar de rest. Shinsuke is eigenlijk best klein, denk ik bij mezelf. Hoe lang zou hij zijn? Negentig centimeter? Dat is wel heel klein.

...

hoe vonden jullie het? Beetje vreemd einde, maar ik wou gewoon updaten.

En Heeft iemand nog tips voor een wedstrijd schrijven?

volgende update, duurt denk ik wat langer!

Tot snel!

Xx


	8. Hoofdstuk 8: Hanne

**Hoi! Ik own inazuma eleven niet! :(**

~Een dag later, Bij het vliegveld~

Hanne kijkt om haar heen. Ze ziet overal mensen. Maar welke zou die mevrouw Narita zijn die haar komt ophalen? Hanne is een meisje van dertien, ze heeft lichtbruin krullend haar en blauwe ogen. Ze draagt een sweater waar 'a heart of gold' op staat. Verder draagt ze een grijze skinny met panterprintje. Een beetje doelloos loopt Hanne verder, ze heeft geen idee waar ze moet zijn. Ze loopt naar buiten en ademt de frisse lucht in. Hanne is nog een beetje dizzy van de vlucht, door haar claustrofobie was het alleen maar erger.

'Hanne? Ben jij Hanne Vanhelmont?' Vraagt een streng kijkende vrouw. Ze heeft lang zwart haar in een paardenstaart. 'Ja, dat ben ik. Bent u mevrouw Narita?' Vraagt Hanne. 'Ja, kom maar snel mee. Je begint morgen al op school, dan kan je vandaag nog uitrusten.' Antwoordt de vrouw. Hanne volgt haar naar een grijze Suzuki Swift en stapt in.

~tijdje later~

Ze stoppen voor een groot landhuis dat niet echt in Japanse stijl is gebouwd. Voor op het erf spelen wat kinderen van een jaar of tien met een bal. Buiten op een bankje, vlakbij de ingang van het huis, zit een meisje dat iets ouder is dan Hanne. Ze zit op haar IPod en luistert naar muziek. Als Hanne langs loopt kijkt ze even op, maar ze maken geen oogcontact. 'Kom, opschieten ik breng je naar je kamer Hanne.' Zegt de vrouw. Hanne volgt haar snel naar binnen. Binnen ziet Hanne kinderen van verschillende leeftijden. Sommige zijn twee, anderen zestien of zeventien. 'Hanne, jij en een van onze wezen hebben van plaats gewisseld als een soort uitwisselings project, maar dat weet je waarschijnlijk al. Morgen beginnen alle kinderen hier aan een nieuwe school, jij ook.' Vertelt de vrouw. Ze gaan een trap op naar boven en komen bij een rustige gang. 'Daar aan het eind van de gang is je kamer Hanne. We eten zo, dus schiet op.' Zegt de vrouw. Hanne knikt en loopt naar haar kamer toe.

In de kamer staat een simpel bureau met een stoel, er ligt een rood kleed op de grond. De muren zijn blauw en wit geschilderd. Verder staat er een bed en een houten kast. Hanne zet haar koffer neer en gaat die snel uitpakken.

~Izumi's huis~

Als Felix wakker wordt, voelt ze de pijn in haar lichaam. Ze is de gebeurtenissen van gister nog niet vergeten. Het liefst had ze die arrogante kinderen knock-out willen slaan ofzo... Felix trekt wat kleren aan en loopt dan haar kamer uit, naar de badkamer. Daar neemt ze een lange, warme douche.

Na het douchen is de spierpijn wat minder, gelukkig maar. Felix kleed zich weer aan en gaat naar beneden. In de eetzaal ziet ze dat iedereen al wakker is. Izumi kijkt bezorgd naar de tieners die aan tafel zitten. Ze staren allemaal glazig voor zich uit. 'Is alles wel goed met jullie?' Vraagt Izumi bezorgd. 'Ja, tante alleen een beetje spierpijn.' Zegt Kairi. De anderen knikken. Allemaal hebben ze dezelfde gedachte, hoe zou Izumi reageren als ze hoort dat, ze bijna in het ziekenhuis zijn beland door wat gestoorde voetballers? 'Hoi, Felix lekker geslapen?' Vraagt Izumi. Felix knikt en gaat ook zitten. Ze ontbijten in stilte. Dit doet Felix denken aan thuis. Nou ja, het thuis van nu. Zonder haar broer en moeder is het zo vreemd, ze kan er gewoon niet aan wennen. Ze wil het gewoon niet geloven. Felix voelt tranen in haar ogen opkomen. Ik mat niet gaan huilen. Dan denken ze straks nog dat ik een watje ben...

'Hallo? Felix ben je er nog?' Vraagt Lola, ze zwaait met haar hand heen en weer voor Felix's gezicht. 'Ja ja, rustig maar.' Zegt Felix. Pakt een broodje en smeert er wat jam op. Ze eet het in stilte op. Felix kijkt naar buiten en ziet grijze stapelwolken.

'Ik weet dat het zondag is, maar straks moet ik even naar mijn werk toe. Ben rond vier uur weer terug, oké?' Zegt Izumi. 'Wat moet je dan doen tante?' Vraagt Kairi. 'Oh niks bijzonders. Ik moet mijn stuk voor de krant even afmaken. Ik moet dan president Zaizen interviewen.' Antwoordt Izumi. 'De president?!' Zegt iedereen, behalve Izumi verbaasd. Izumi kijkt glimlachend naar de kinderen aan de eettafel die haar verbaasd aankijken. 'Waarom zo verbaasd?'

Als Hanne haar koffer heeft uitgepakt, gaat ze op haar bed liggen. Eigenlijk moet ik nu naar beneden, maar ik heb geen zin. Die mevrouw Narita is echt eng. Denkt Hanne bij zichzelf. Ik denk dat ik zometeen eerst maar eens het huis ga verkennen, dan bel ik mam nog even. Hanne staat op en bekijkt zichzelf in de spiegel die aan de muur hangt. Hanne gaapt, ze is best moe van de vlucht. Misschien moet ik eerst maar even wat slapen. Denkt Hanne, ze gaat weer op haar bed liggen. Vijf minuten later valt ze in een diepe slaap.

Met een schrik wordt Hanne wakker doordat er op de deur geklopt wordt. 'Ik kom er al aan.' Zegt Hanne, ze staat op en opent de deur. Hanne verwacht een geïrriteerde mevrouw Narita te zien, maar in plaats van haar, staat er het meisje dat eerst beneden op het bankje zat. Ze heeft lang donkerbruin haar en draagt 'Hoi.' Zegt Hanne. 'Ehm... Hoi, ik moest je komen halen van mevrouw Narita.' Zegt het meisje. 'Oké, ik kom er aan. Maar wat is je naam eigenlijk?' Vraagt Hanne. 'Ik ben Kurosawa Sae. Zeg maar Sae.' Zegt het meisje. 'Leuk je te ontmoeten Sae, ik ben Hanne.' Zegt Hanne vriendelijk. De twee meisjes lopen samen Noor het grote huis. Hanne kijkt om zich heen. In de gang is het best donker. Alles is van hout. Aan de muur hangen dure schilderijen en aan het plafond kroonluchters. Zij en Hanne gaan aan het einde van de gang naar rechts en dan de trap af naar beneden. Dan komen ze weer bij een andere gang, deze is wat lichter. Hanne vindt de stilte een beetje moeilijk. 'Eh.. Dus, Sae. Hoe lang woon je hier al?' Vraagt Hanne dan maar. 'Ik woon hier sinds ik zeven ben.' Zegt Sae. 'Eh.. Oké.' Zegt Hanne. Ze kan moeilijk aan dat meisje vragen hoe ze hier terecht is gekomen. Dit is tenslotte een weeshuis...

De twee meisjes lopen de eetzaal binnen. Door de hoge ramen komt licht binnen. Ook in de eetzaal hangen kroonluchters. Overal zitten kinderen aan een van de drie eikenhouten tafels. 'Kom, ik moest je naar Narita brengen.' Zegt Sae. Hanne volgt Sae naar de tafel die het meest rechts staat. Daar gaan ze zitten. Hanne eet in stilte, ze zegt geen woord. Ook Sae is stil. Dan loopt mevrouw Narita naar Hanne toe. 'Hanne kan je asjeblieft meekomen. Dan kan je je voorstellen aan de kinderen hier.' Zegt Narita. 'Eh.. Oké.' Zegt Hanne. Ze staat op. Hanne loopt achter Narita aan. Die snel door loopt naar voor in de zaal, waar een klein podiumpje is. Ze gaan op het podiumpje staan. Mevrouw Narita klapt in haar handen. 'Mag ik jullie aandacht allemaal! Vandaag is de student uit België aangekomen die meedoet aan het uitwisselingsproject.' Zegt Narita. De hele zaal kijkt naar Hanne. Hanne bloost door de mensen die allemaal naar haar kijken. Mevrouw Narita kijkt Hanne afwachtend aan. Alsof ze wilt dat ze wat gaat zeggen. 'Hallo allemaal, ik ben Hanne Vanhelmont, leuk jullie te ontmoeten.' Zegt Hanne. Ze hoort dat een paar wezen haar Vlaamse accent nadoen. 'Hanne zal hier een tijdje verblijven. Tot het project opgelopen is.' Zegt Narita, dan gebaart ze dat Hanne weer kan gaan zitten. Met een ietwat rood gezicht loopt Hanne terug naar haar plek aan tafel. Ze wordt nagekeken door de andere kinderen. 'Hoi.' Zegt Hanne tegen Sae. 'H-hoi.' Zegt Sae een beetje nerveus. 'Rustig maar, ik doe je niks.' Zegt Hanne voorzichtig. Het oudere meisje glimlacht. 'Ik ben er gewoon niet echt meer aan gewend om met mensen te praten.' Zegt Sae. Dat verbaasd Hanne. 'Huh, hoe bedoel je?' Vraagt Hanne verbaasd. 'I-ik woon hier nu acht jaar, en heb hier niet echt vrienden of mensen die mij mogen.' Zegt Sae. 'Dan ben ik je vriendin vanaf nu.' Zegt Hanne glimlachend. Nu is het Sae's beurt om verbaasd te zijn. 'Ehm... Oké.' Zegt ze. De twee meisjes schudden elkaar de hand, als teken van hun vriendschap.

'Zullen we de stad ingaan?' Vraagt Sae na het ontbijt. 'Mag dat zomaar dan?' Vraagt Hanne. Sae haalt haar schouders op. 'Doe ik zo vaak.' Antwoordt ze. 'Oké, laten we gaan.' Zegt Hanne. 'Ik haal even mijn jas.' Zegt Sae. Ze loopt de eetzaal uit en gaat de trap op. 'Hé, wacht!' Roept Hanne, ze rent achter haar nieuwe vriendin aan. Sae's kamer is lichtgroen en wit geschilderd. Er staat een hemelbed, en een ouderwetse kast. Aan de muur hangen tekeningen en een paar foto's. Op haar bureau liggen allerlei blaadjes verspreid. Op de grond liggen wat kleren en boeken. 'Sorry voor de puinhoop, ik heb nooit zin om mijn kamer op te ruimen.' Zegt Sae. Hanne moet lachen. 'Ik heb er ook nooit zin in hoor.' Zegt ze. Sae pakt haar jasje en dan lopen ze weer naar beneden. Ze gaan door dezelfde deur naar buiten, waar Hanne doorheen was gekomen toen ze aankwam. Buiten, voor het huis rent een jongen van een jaar of veertien met de bal heen en weer. Hij heeft platina blond en een soort paardenstaart ofzo. 'Wie is dat?' Vraagt Hanne, ze gebaart naar de jongen. Sae kijkt naar hem. 'Oh dat is Hakuryuu, hij is een geweldige voetballer. Maar niet erg sociaal.' Zegt Sae. 'Is ie aardig?' Vraagt Hanne. Sae haalt achteloos haar schouders op. 'Hij is net nieuw hier, weetje.' Zegt ze. Hanne kijkt naar haar vriendin. Sae kijkt bijna betoverd naar die Hakuryuu-gast. Denkt Hanne. Ze giechelt een beetje. 'Wat?' Vraagt Sae. 'Niks, niks. Laar maar.' Zegt Hanne achteloos. 'Kom dan gaan we?' Zegt Sae. Hanne knikt. De twee meisjes lopen over een niet verharde weg. Aan de rechterkant stroomt een klein beekje. 'Volgens mij gaat het zo regenen.' Zegt Hanne, terwijl ze naar de lucht kijkt. Grijze stapelwolken verzamelen zich daar.

'Zou tante een piano hebben?' Vraagt Kairi aan niemand in het bijzonder. Zo'n twintig minuten geleden in Izumi weggegaan. De vriendinnen en de twee jongens zitten nog steeds aan de eettafel. 'Weet niet.' Zegt Felix. 'Moeten we geen informatie verzamelen ofzo?' Vraagt Lola. Felix en Kairi kijken elkaar aan. 'Waar heb je het over?' Vraagt Kairi. 'Je weet wel, gister.' Zegt Lola. Felix en Kairi kijken haar niet begrijpend aan. Lola zucht geïrriteerd. 'Ze heeft het over die gestoorde voetballers van gisteren.' Zegt Taiyou rustig. 'Ooh.' Zeggen Kairi en Felix tegelijk. Yukimura ''facepalmed" zichzelf. Chloe lacht een beetje. 'Wat wil je doen Lo? Ze zoeken en als we ze gevonden hebben?' Vraagt Chloe. 'Ze achtervolgen!' Zegt Lola. 'Je bedoelt stalken.' Zegt Felix. 'Nee! Dan klinkt het eerder alsof we van die gekken zijn.' Zegt Lola. 'Gaan jullie dat maar doen, ik heb geen zin om weer doelloos door de stad te lopen, zoals gisteren.' Zegt Yukimura. De anderen knikken. Hij heeft wel een punt. 'Ik ga op onderzoek uit in het huis. Is zien of tante een mooie vleugel heeft.' Zegt Kairi, ze staat op.' Ik ga mee Kairi.' Zegt Chloe. De twee meisjes staan op. 'Wat dachten jullie van een potje voetbal?' Zegt Taiyou. 'Kom maar op!' Zegt Lola enthousiast. Net als ze naar buiten willen gaan begint het keihard te regenen.

Sae en Hanne lopen door de stad. Dan begint het te regenen. 'Laten we daar gaan schuilen.' Zegt Sae. Ze wijst naar een klein café aan de overkant van de straat. Snel steken ze de straat over en gaan het cafeetje binnen. Binnen hangt een gezellige sfeer. Het is er niet helemaal vol, maar ook niet helemaal leeg. Ze gaan aan een van de tafeltjes bij het raam zitten. 'Ik denk dat ik lekker een mok warme chocolademelk neem.' Zegt Hanne.

'Dus.. Hoe is België?' Vraagt Sae. 'Oh, wel oké. Denk dat je het daar wel leuk zou vinden.' Dan zijn beide meisjes stil, allebei diep in gedachten verzonken. Uiteindelijk verbreekt Sae de stilte. 'Morgen gaan we naar die school hé. Raimon of zo.' Zegt ze. 'Raimon? Is het een leuke school?' Vraagt Hanne. Sae haalt haar schouders op. 'Weet ik niet. Morgen is het ook mijn eerste dag.' Zegt Sae. 'Echt? Dan ben ik niet de enige nieuwe. Maar waarom? Jullie krijgen toch privé les?' Zegt Hanne. 'Eerst wel, nu niet meer. Maar ik heb gehoord dar Raimon heel beroemd is, door de sport voetbal. Dt jaar zijn ze ook kampioen geworden in Holy Road.' Zegt Sae. 'Wat is Holy Road?' Vraagt Hanne. 'Oh dat is een voetbal kampioenschap tussen scholen uit het hele land, jammer genoeg mogen er geen meisjes aan meedoen.' Zegt Sae. 'Waarom niet?' Vraagt Hanne een beetje teleurgesteld. 'Voetbal is nog niet zo bekend bij de meisjes.' Antwoordt Sae. 'Echt niet? Oh in Europa is het enorm populair, ook bij de meisjes.' Zegt Hanne. 'Echt? Was het hier ook maar zo, dan kon ik misschien wel meedoen aan Holy Road!' Zegt Sae. Ze ziet het al voor haar. Hoe ze over het veld rent en een doelpunt scoort. 'Ja, ik wou dat er iets zoals Holy Road in België was.' Zegt Hanne. Sae glimlacht. 'Holy Road was niet altijd zo leuk hoor. Het voetbal dat wij kennen werd gebruikt.' Zegt Sae. 'Huh?' Zegt Hanne. Sae verteld Hanne het verhaal. (Over hoe Raimon in "opstand" kwam etc.) 'Wow, zo cool!' Zegt Hanne als Sae is uitverteld. 'Ja hè, ben benieuwd hoe goed dat Raimon team nou in werkelijkheid is!' Zegt Sae.

Lola loop te ijsberen door haar kamer. Ze verveelt zich en daar heeft ze een hekel aan. Lola hoort Kairi pianospelen. Het klinkt goed. Denkt ze bij zichzelf. Lola kijkt naar buiten, het regent nog steeds jammer genoeg. Dan ziet ze een rood vlekje in de struiken aan de rand van de tuin. Tenminste ze denkt dat ze dat ziet. Een van die twee van gister! Lola rent meteen naar beneden. 'Ha! Betrapt!' Roept ze. Maar er is niemand, alleen zij en de regen die uit de hemel valt.

'Lola!' Lola draait zich om, ze ziet een jongen enthousiast naar haar zwaaien. 'Hoi Tenma, wat doe jij hier?' Vraagt Lola. Tenma glimlacht. 'Ik wou met jullie gaan voetballen, maar toen begon het te regenen en ik had geen zin om terug naar huis te gaan.' Zegt hij. 'Kom mee naar binnen. Dan maak ik een kop thee voor je.' Zegt Lola. Samen lopen ze naar binnen. 'Wow, dit is echt een groot gebouw! Maar het is niet zo groot als Shindou-senpai's huis.' Zegt Tenma. Hij heeft (geleende) kleren aan van Taiyou en een deken om zich heen. Tenma en Lola zitten in de woonkamer op de grond bij de haard. Vuur brandt erin. Gehypnotiseerd staren Tenma en Lola ernaar. 'Ik heb nog steeds spierpijn van gisteren.' Zegt Lola lachend. 'Ik ook, ze waren zo goed. Die gasten van gister. Ik hoop dat we snel wel tegen ze kunnen spelen.' Zegt Tenma. 'Dan moeten we wel eerst sterker worden, dus veel trainen.' Zegt Lola. 'Ja, morgen hebben we weer training. Wat dacht je ervan een nieuw combi schot oefenen Lola?' Zegt Tenma. Lola glimlacht. 'Klinkt goed.' Zegt ze. 'Dat is dan afgesproken!'

Yes! Alweer een hoofdstuk af! Yep, er zijn nieuwe Oc's in dit hoofdstuk! Hoop dat jullie het wat vinden! :)

Xx


	9. Hoofdstuk 9: School :(

Hoi! Ik bezit de rechten van Inazuma Eleven niet!

~Chloe's pov.~

Door het hele huis hoor je de piano muziek. Ik en Kairi hebben eerst wat liedjes gezongen, daarna met piano. Na een tijdje heb ik geen zin meer... Niet omdat ik het niet leuk vind hoor, maar meer omdat ik niet echt in de stemming voor ben. De kamer waar Kairi en ik in zijn, is ergens op de derde verdieping. Het is een van de oudere kamers. Behalve de piano staan er ook drie stoelen en een kast. Voor de ramen hangen witte gordijnen, die inmiddels een beetje verkleurd zijn.  
'Tot zo, Kairi.' Zeg ik. Ik loop de kamer uit. Ik hoor dat Kairi weer verder speelt op de piano. Ik loop door de gang. Hier en daar is een deur naar een kamer. Door een raam kijk ik naar buiten. het regent nog steeds. Ik denk dat ik beneden in de woonkamer een boek ga lezen, op dit moment heb ik wel wat afleiding nodgi. Ik ga de trap af naar beneden. 'Yo!' Groet Taiyou me. Ik schrik. 'Oh, hoi Taiyou.' Zeg ik. Ik kijk naar hem. Hij grinnikt een beetje. 'Wat is er zo grappig?' Vraag ik. Ik weet niet waarom, maar mijn normale timide-heid, of verlegenheid is weg. Ik voel me nu ineens veel lichter, misschien komt het door gister... 'Oh, kijk maar in de woonkamer.' Zegt Taiyou geamuseerd. Ik kijk hem vragend aan. Hij gebaard dat ik moet gaan kijken. Ik loop een stukje door en zie Lola en volgens mij, Tenma, dicht tegen elkaar bij de kachel zitten. Ze zijn zachtjes met elkaar aan het praten. Ik glimlach en loop zachtjes de kamer uit. Als ze me horen schrikken ze vast enorm. Taiyou staat nog steeds in de gang. 'Wat doet Tenma hier?' Vraag ik. Taiyou haalt zijn schouders op. 'Hij wou met ons gaan voetballen, maar toen begon het te regenen. Tenma was helemaal doorweekt toen ie binnen kwam.' Zegt Taiyou. 'Oké.' Dat is alles wat ik te zeggen heb. Ik loop weer naar boven, naar mijn kamer.

~De volgende dag~

Kairi, Lola, Chloe en Felix komen aan bij het hek van de school. Ze zien dat Tsurugi en Tenma met een jongen met platina blond haar en een soort vreemde paardenstaart aan het praten zijn. 'Hoi.' Zegt Lola tegen ze. De drie jongens kijken naar de meisjes. Tenma glimlacht als hij Lola ziet. 'Hi Lo, hoe gaat ie?' Vraagt hij. Lola glimlacht ook. 'Wel goed hoor, en met jou?' Vraagt Lo. 'Gewoon. Maarre dit is Hakuryuu, hij is echt super goed!' Zegt Tenma. 'Hakuryuu, dit zijn Felix, Lola, Kairi en Chloe. Ze zitten ook bij ons team!' Zegt Tsurugi.  
Vanaf een afstandje zien Hanne en Sae, Hakuryuu met die leerlingen van de school praten. Sae voelt een soort jaloerse steek in haar maag als ze Hakuryuu met die meisjes ziet lachen. Stuk voor stuk zijn ze best wel héél knap... Hanne kijkt haar vriendin onderzoekend aan. 'Sae, is alles goed?' Vraagt ze. Haar vriendin knikt. 'Kom op, laten we gaan en kijken in welke klas we zitten.' Zegt Sae. Ze lopen langs het groepje, Sae loopt snel langs, Hanne doet moeite om haar vriendin bij te houden. 'In welk jaar zit jij?' Vraagt Hanne, ondertussen zijn ze binnen in de school en lopen door de gangen. 'Ik tweede of derde, ik weet het niet precies. Jij?' Antwoordt Sae. 'Ik ben eerste...' Zegt Hanne. Ze lopen naar een soort receptie en krijgen allebei een blad waar alles op staat, je lesrooster, welk klas, leraar etc. 'Ik zit in 1C, wat jij?' Zegt Hanne. 'Ik in 2D.' Ze vergelijken elkaars rooster. 'Gelukkig hebben we tegelijk pauze!' Zegt Sae. Dan gaat de bel. 'Tot straks Hanne.' Zegt Sae, ze loopt weg, op zoek naar haar lokaal. Hanne haalt diep adem, waarom deed ze ook alweer mee aan dit uitwisselingsproject? Het eerste vak dat ze vandaag heeft is wiskunde, Jippie! Dus niet... Het lokaal is niet echt moeilijk te vinden, omdat het maar een klein stukje verderop is. Hanne doet de deur open en stapt naar binnen. De leerlingen zitten nog niet op hun plaatsen, ze staan een beetje met elkaar te kletsen over het weekend en dat soort dingen. De lerares is een jongen vrouw met blond haar. 'Hoi jij bent vast Hanne Vanhelmont, de Belgische meid.' Zegt de vrouw. Hanne knikt. 'Oké allemaal, willen jullie asjeblieft op je plaats gaan zitten? Vandaag hebben we een nieuwe klasgenoot.' Zegt de lerares. Hanne kijkt op naar blaadje en ziet dat ze mevrouw Watanabe heet. 'I-ik ben Hanne, leuk jullie te ontmoeten.' Zegt Hanne. Watanabe gebaart dat ze kan gaan zitten.

'Fuu!' Roept Kairi als ze haar vriendin ziet lopen. Fuu draait zich om, ze zwaait, Kairi loopt naar haar toe. 'Wacht op mij!' Zegt Kairi.  
De twee vriendinnen lopen samen naar het lokaal. 'We hebben eerst biologie en daarna wiskunde, echt mijn twee favoriete vakken!' Zegt Kairi sarcastisch. Fuu glimlacht. 'Ik ben er ook niet echt fan van hoor.' Dan horen ze de bel gaan. 'Shit! De les begint, kom opschieten!' Zegt Fuu. Ze rennen door de gangen, naar het lokaal toe.  
'Daar is het!' Zegt Fuu. Ze rennen door, maar botsten tegen een meisje op met lang donkerbruin haar. 'Au! Kijk uit!' Zegt het meisje geïrriteerd. Ze staat op, pakt haar tas die ook op de grond is gevallen op en loopt het lokaal binnen. 'Eh... Sorry.' Zegt Kairi verontschuldigend en helpt Fuu overeind. Zij verontschuldigend zich ook, maar het meisje negeert hen en gaat het lokaal binnen. Fuu en Kairi ook en gaan ergens achterin zitten.  
De leraar komt ook binnen en roept het meisje naar voren. 'Vandaag hebben wij een nieuwe leerling in de klas, dit is Kurosawa Sae.' Zegt de leraar, hij gebaart naar het meisje. 'Hoi allemaal.' Zegt Kurosawa. Ze gaat weer op haar plek zitten. Ze zit voor Fuu en Kairi. Fuu tikt haar op de schouder. 'Wat? Vraagt Kurosawa. 'Sorry van net.' Zegt Fuu. Het meisje, Kurosawa kijkt naar Fuu en Kairi. Ze lijken me eigenlijk best aardig. Denkt Sae bij zichzelf. Ze bloost een beetje, in het weeshuis zeggen ze nooit sorry tegen haar. 'Ja. Is uiteindelijk alles wat Sae zegt. Ze draait zich om naar het bord. Fuu kijk Kairi aan. Die haalt alleen maar haar schouders op.  
Tijdens de les kan Fuu haar hoofd moeilijk bij de les houden. Ze weet alleen dat ze het over het menselijk lichaam hebben. Na school hebben ze voetbaltraining. Coach Endou heeft wel wat uit te leggen. Hopelijk weet hij wie die tieners zijn. 'Fuu, kan je het ons even uitleggen wat het precies inhoud?' Vraagt de leraar. 'Wat? Eh..' Fuu heeft geen idee wat de leraar zojuist aan haar vroeg. 'Dat dacht ik al, je let niet echt op hé?' Zegt de leraar. Meteen kijkt iedereen naar haar. Waarom dit? Fuu heeft echt enorm zin om koud te reageren en dan vervolgens op te staan en weglopen. Maar dat zou alleen maar meer problemen geven. Fuu zegt niets en luistert naar de lange preek die de leraar geeft over haar werkhouding.  
'Zo! Die had rothumeur zeg!' Zegt Kairi na de les. Gelukkig is biologie voorbij. 'Ja, hij had commentaar op iedereen. Misschien heeft hij ruzie met zijn vrouw.' Zegt Fuu. 'Ja vast, ik denk niet dat hij getrouwd is, zijn adem stinkt echt verschrikkelijk.' Zegt Kairi. De meisjes lopen verder op naar het volgende lokaal.  
'Shit wiskunde! Ik haat dat.' Zegt Kairi. Ze lopen het lokaal in en gaan achterin zitten. Voor hen zit Yukimura. 'Hoi.' Zegt Kairi. 'Straks hebben we training hè. Ben benieuwd wat coach Endou weet over die Kaito en die roodharigen.' Zegt Yukimura. 'Weetje 'vonden jullie ook dat...' Begint Kairi, maar ze wordt onderbroken door de lerares. 'Kairi, kan je asjeblieft stil zijn? De les is begonnen hoor.' Zegt de lerares, mevrouw Watanabe. Een beetje rood kijkt Kairi weg. Fuu grinnikt een beetje.  
'Yess! Eindelijk is school voorbij, deze dag duurde echt veel te lang!' Zegt Fuu. Zij, Kairi en Yukimura lopen met ze drieën naar de clubruimte. 'Hé Kairi, wat was er nou tijdens wiskunde?' Vraagt Yukimura plotseling. Niet begrijpend kijkt Kairi hem aan. Ze is het vast alweer vergeten. Denkt Yukimura. 'Ja, je zij zo "vonden jullie ook "' zegt Fuu. 'Oh dat, nee laat maar zitten.' Zegt Kairi. Fuu wilt doorvragen, maar Yukimura gebaart dat ze dat niet moet doen.  
Hanne kijkt rond, ze zoekt Sae. Maar kan haar vriendin nergens vinden. Ze loopt naar buiten, misschien is haar vriendin daar. Hanne ziet een groot gebouw naast de school. Wat is dat? Vraagt ze zich af. Ze loopt ernaartoe.  
Tenma, Shinsuke en Aoi zijn als eerste in de kleedkamer. Niemand is er nog. Tenma en Shinsuke trekken snel hun voetbaluniform aan. Aoi, haar manager pakje. Als ze klaar zijn is nog steeds niemand er. 'Dus...' Zegt Aoi dan maar. Vreemd ze hebben nooit zulle stiltes. Denkt Aoi.  
Dan komen een voor een, de derdejaars binnen, Amagi-senpai, Kuramada-senpai en Sangoku-senpai. 'Hoi Sangoku-senpai, gaan we vandaag de nieuwe technieken oefenen?' Vraagt Shinsuke. Sangoku knikt.  
De rest van het team komt ook binnen. Als laatste coach Endou en een vrouw Fuu, Felix, Chloe, Kairi en Lola kennen haar nog niet. 'Eh, wie bent u?' Vraagt Lola aan de vrouw. Ze heeft paarsig haar tot haar schouders en een bril. 'Ik ben Otonashi Haruna,' Zegt de vrouw. 'Otonashi Haruna, en ik weet wie jullie volgende tegenstanders zijn.'

* * *

Hoe was dit hoofdstuk? Ik vind deze het slechtst tot nu toe, had weinig inspiratie, maar moest gewoon updaten! nog tips?

fijn Pasen nog! :)

xx


	10. Hoofdstuk 10: Neshin Hassa (Fire Dust)

**Hoi! Ik bezit de rechten van Inazuma Eleven (go, chrono stone) niet, ik own het dus niet!**

* * *

'Hun naam is Neshin Hassa, ook wel Fire Dust genoemd.' Zegt Haruna. 'Fire Dust, is er nog meer over ze bekend?' Vraagt Yukimura. Haruna haalt haar schouders op. 'Voorlopig blijft het hierbij. Als ik meer over ze weet, vertel ik het jullie meteen.' Zegt ze. 'Neshin Hassa, klinkt best cool hé!' Zegt Lola. Haar vriendinnen moeten lachen.  
'Oké allemaal, als jullie zijn uitgelachen, kunnen we nu met de training beginnen!' Zegt Endou. 'Jaa, coach!' Roept iedereen.  
Het team loopt de clubruimte uit, op het veld dat ook in het enorme clubgebouw is gaan ze trainen.  
Hanne kijkt om haar heen. Welke kant? Ze is binnen in het gebouw en ze heeft echt geen idee wat het nou precies voor gebouw is. Ze loopt een gang door en komt bij een voetbalveld terecht. Hanne staat bij de tribunes. Wat is het hier groot. Denkt Hanne. Ze kijkt naar beneden naar het veld, wat leerlingen zijn er aan het voetballen, ze hebben allemaal dezelfde geel-blauwe tenue aan. Vast het voetbalteam. Denkt Hanne. Ze ziet dat het team zich in tweeën opsplitst. Ze gaan vast partijtje doen...  
'Shindou jij bent nu aanvoerder van team wit. ' Zegt coach Endou. 'Ja coach.' Zegt Shindou. 'Waar zijn de derdejaars eigenlijk?' Vraagt Fuu. 'Die zijn een tijdje kijken op een andere school, voorlopig zijn ze niet bij training.' Antwoordt coach Endou. 'Oh oké.'

Hanne's pov

Het team beneden is echt goed. Ze schieten de bal echt kei en kei hard. In België zijn ze niet zo goed... Ik zie dat er ook een paar meisjes in het team zitten. Zat ik maar in dat team.. Eigenlijk zou ik Sae nu moeten gaan zoeken, maar ik moet gewoon even zien wat deze voetballers allemaal kunnen. Het is zo vreemd, ik wil het veld oplopen en met ze meespelen, als ik thuis naar voetbal kijk heb ik dat nooit, hmm... Vreemd. Ik kijk even naar de tribunes. Aan de andere kant zie ik een jongen zitten, je merkt hem bijna niet op. Hij heeft zwart haar en hij draagt geen schooluniform. Vreemd is hij wel van deze school? Ach wat boeit het! Ik zie dat hij geconcentreerd het team beneden op het veld aan het observeren is. Hij volgt een van de spelers met zijn ogen, vanaf hier zie ik dat zijn ogen roodachtig zijn, zoals vampiers soms hebben in van die films. Het ziet er eigenlijk best eng uit.  
Dan, plotseling staat hij op en loopt weg. Het is mijn avontuurlijk ik die zegt: volg hem, volg hem nu! Ik werp nog een blik op het team beneden en ren dan snel achter hem aan, zonder dat hij het in de gaten heeft natuurlijk.  
De jongen loopt het schoolterrein over, hij loopt naar het hek toe. Misschien gaat hij alleen maar naar huis. De jongen stopt met lopen en leunt tegen het hek. Snel ga ik achter een boom staan, als ie me nu ziet heb ik denk ik wel een probleempje! Ik voel me nu net zo'n stalker!  
Ik zie Sae samen met Hakuryuu! Omg! Ze lopen samen richting het hek. Dan zie ik dat Sae zich iets bedenkt en weer terug naar de school rent. Vast iets vergeten... Hakuryuu blijft op Sae staan wachten. De zwartharige jongen komt rustig naar hem toe gelopen. Hakuryuu kijkt hem aan. Het wel duidelijk dat hij die gast niet kent.  
'Hakuryuu toch? Dat is toch je naam?' Zegt de jongen. Hakuryuu knikt. 'Ik heb over je gehoord, ze zeggen dat je een geweldige voetballer bent.' Gaat de jongen verder. Hakuryuu is op zijn hoede. Hij weet niet zo goed wat hij van deze gast moet denken. Ik weet ook niet wat ik van die gast moet denken hij komt verdacht over, maar verdacht van wat?

Niemands pov.

'Wie ben jij?' Vraagt Hakuryuu aan de jongen. De jongen glimlacht. 'Ik ben Kaito. Zegt die naam je wat?' Hakuryuu schudt zijn hoofd. Hij vertrouwt deze jongen niet, wat wilt hij? Hij komt vast niet gewoon een praatje maken. 'Je vertrouwt me niet hè? Ik zie het aan je houding.' Hakuryuu schrikt. Kaito moet nog meer glimlachen. 'Hakuryuu, je bent een goede speler, Waarom zit je niet in een voetbalteam?' Vraagt hij. 'Ik zat wel in een voetbalteam, maar ik ben daar weggegaan. Ik wou die tijd vergeten.' Antwoordt Hakuryuu. Waarom vertelt hij dit aan deze jongen? Hakuryuu kent hem niet eens. 'Ik weet wel wie je bent, jij was een SEED, een marionet van fifth sector!' Zegt Kaito plotseling, hij schreeuwt het eigenlijk meer. Hakuryuu krijgt tranen in zijn ogen en staart naar de tegels van het schoolplein. Achter de boom wilt Hanne naar hem toelopen, maar ze weet dat ze dat niet moet doen. 'Wat? Ben je nu stil?' Zegt Kaito, hij is Hakuryuu ontzettend aan het jennen. 'Wat wil je toch van me?!' Schreeuwt Hakuryuu bijna hysterisch. 'SEED's worden hard getraind op een eiland genaamd God Eden toch? Misschien moet ik daar eens gaan kijken.' Zegt Kaito, hij negeert Hakuryuu. 'Ik snap jou echt niet...' Zegt Hakuryuu hij draait zich om, om Sae te gaan zoeken.

~Op De Training~

Chloe kijkt naar het team. Ze zijn hard aan het werk om nog sterker te worden. Chloe kijkt naar Tenma en Lola die een of ander nieuw schot aan het bedenken zijn. De rest is partijtje aan het doen. Felix die bij team blauw zit heeft de bal en dribbelt naar het doel. Hikaru staat deze keer maar op het doel, want Sangoku is er niet. Hikaru is al weleens keeper geweest, nooit echt in wedstrijden meer als er niemand anders was die keeper wilt zijn.  
Felix is ondertussen bij het doel, Kariya probeert haar nog te stoppen maar het lukt niet echt. Chloe glimlacht als ze het ziet. 'Felix, gebruik je keshin!' Roept Tsurugi, hij is vandaag de aanvoerder van team blauw. 'Wat?!' Roept Hikaru geschrokken. Hij is geen helemaal professionele keeper... Felix concentreert zich, haar keshin verschijnt achter haar. 'Phantom Corps Bride!' Een bleke vrouw met een witte bruidsjurk verschijnt, ze heeft een zwaard en een Halloween pompoen vast. Felix schiet de bal. Hikaru kan niet eens bij de bal komen, met een razendsnelle kracht komt de bal in het doel terecht. 'Goed zo Felix!' Roept Tsurugi. Hikaru pakt de bal op en schiet hem uit zijn handen naar Kirino. Kirino dribbelt gracieus naar voren. Chloe volgt hem met haar ogen. Ineens staat Akane voor haar. Die maakt een foto van haar. Chloe bloost een beetje. 'W-wat is er?' Vraagt ze. 'De training is bijna voorbij, we moeten even wat flesjes water pakken.' Antwoordt Akane. Aoi komt er ook bij staan en zegt: 'En je staart naar Kirino-senpai!' Zegt Aoi giechelend. Chloe wordt helemaal rood. 'Ehm..'  
'Oké allemaal, dit is wel genoeg voor vandaag!' Roept coach Endou. 'Meisjes willen jullie ze wat water geven?' Vraagt Haruna. De vier managers knikken en beginnen de flesjes water uit te delen.  
Chloe kijkt toe hoe het hele team gulzig het water naar binnen werkt, vandaag was een harde training, dat is ook wel nodig voor hun volgende wedstrijd. Als Kirino klaar is met drinken loopt hij naar Chloe toe. 'Hoi.' Zegt Chloe dan maar, ze weet niet zo goed wat ze moet zeggen, zoals zo vaak... Kirino glimlacht even naar Chloe, dan kijkt hij plots heel, ernstig. 'Ehm... Weetje, ik vind dat Shindou een beetje raar doet de laatste tijd. En ik vond dat ik dat maar aan iemand moest vertellen.' Zegt Kirino, ietwat ongemakkelijk. Chloe kijkt naar Shindou, die nog wat water aan het drinken is. Hmm... Zou het iets te maken hebben met Neshin Hassa? Vraagt Chloe zich af. Dan bedenkt ze dat ze met Kirino in gesprek is. Faal! 'Eh.. Ik heb niet echt wat gemerkt, ik zal er op letten.' Zegt ze.

Kaito loopt terug naar de voetbalclub. Hakuryuu is zonder verder nog iets te zeggen terug gerend om dat meisje te zoeken, waarmee hij de school uit liep. Kaito moet betere spelers voor zijn team zoeken, niet dat zijn team niet goed is, ze zijn juist hartstikke goed! Maar een sterke rivaal van een van de spelers uit het team die je móét verslaan is gewoon super handig, omdat het andere team dan in een soort shock is, ja klinkt raar maar is gewoon zo...  
Kaito loopt gaat weer naar de tribunes toe, hij snapt niet zo goed waarom hij dit loserteam aan het "spioneren" is. Ach kan hij zijn oude jeugdvriend zien spelen.  
Kaito kijkt naar het team, ze zijn net klaar met spelen en staan aan de rand van het veld. Ze staan daar maar een beetje te kletsen en te lachen. Kaito ziet de aanvoerder van het team. Hoe heette die ook alweer? Oh ja, Matsukaze Tenma. Een van de grootste losers uit het team. Dan kruist Kaito's blik die van Shindou. Shindou is zo te zien verbaasd hem te zien. Kaito glimlacht. Er komt een idee in hem op, maar nu moet hij zo snel mogelijk naar huis toe.

'Mijn hemel, deze training was echt zwaar!' Zegt Kairi. Fuu kijkt lachend naar haar vriendin. 'Ja, maar dat moet ook wel! We moeten winnen weetje!' Zegt ze. 'Ja, ik weet zeker dat mijn nieuwe hissatsu met Tenma gaat lukken!' Zegt Lola super enthousiast. De vijf vriendinnen zijn op weg naar huis, het is ondertussen rond zessen. 'Weet je zeker dat je van je moeder mag blijven slapen? Het is gewoon een doordeweekse dag.' Zegt Kairi. Fuu knikt. 'Mag wel hoor, ik bel hoor zometeen even.' Zegt Fuu.  
'Fuu hoe heet het als je zo'n hissatsu gebruikt als je een keshin hebt?' Vraagt Felix. 'Een keshin hissatsu, hoezo?' Antwoordt Fuu. 'Keshins, hissatsu, al die namen is er nog meer? We hebben dat niet in Nederland hoor!' Zegt Lola. 'Lo, we hebben wel hissatsu, maar dat noemen we supertechnieken! Echt een enorm domme naam.' Zegt Felix. Lachend lopen de vriendinnen naar huis toe.

Shindou loopt alleen naar huis toe. Niet dat dat hem verder boeit ofzo... Bij het hek van de school blijft hij even staan, hij draait zich om naar de school en kijkt naar de voetbalclub. Shindou zucht. Hij loopt door, een liedje neuriënd. Straks als hij thuis is, gaat hij samen met zijn ouders dineren aan de lange tafel in de eetzaal. Zijn moeder had vanmorgen verteld dat vanavond wat kennissen komen eten, daarom moest hij op tijd terug zijn. Shindou is vast te laat, zoals gewoonlijk. Zijn ouders zijn niet echt grote fans van voetbal, ze hadden liever gehad dat hij bij de muziekclub ging, maar toch koos hij voetbal. Straks als hij thuis is, geeft zijn moeder hem vast weer een preek over dat hij te laat is, vuil is van het voetballen , etcetera, etcetera.  
'Takuto! Daar ben je dan eindelijk.' Zegt zijn moeder Miyako. 'Sorry mam, training liep een beetje uit.' Zegt Shindou. 'Ga je snel omkleden! De gasten zijn er al.' Zegt zijn moeder. Zonder verder nog iets te zeggen loopt Shindou de trap op. In zijn kamer aan gekomen trekt hij snel wat anders aan, een witte blouse en een grijs/zwarte broek. Hij loopt naar de spiegel en doet zijn haar wat beter.  
Stilletjes loopt Shindou de trap af. Hij snapt niet zo goed waarom hij zo stil doet. Hij staat voor de deur van de eetzaal, in het enorme huis zijn twee eetzalen een kleinere waar ze meestal eten en deze waar de gasten worden ontvangen. Shindou kan ze niet horen praten, omdat de deur dicht is. Shindou heeft een slecht gevoel over wie er aan de andere kant van de deur staat, alsof die moordenaar uit "Scream" daar staat. Shindou haalt diep adem en opent dan de deur. 'Takuto, daar ben je dan eindelijk.' Zegt zijn vader. 'Ehm.. Goedenavond allemaal, hoe maakt u het?' Zegt Shindou. 'Voortreffelijk, en u?' Antwoordt een van de gasten, een vrouw met lang gitzwart haar en gifgroene ogen. Shindou heeft de vrouw eerder gezien, ergens langgeleden. 'Voortreffelijk, vandaag was een prachtige dag nietwaar?' Zegt Shindou. 'Shindou kom bij ons zitten, je kent de familie Miyagi toch nog wel? Langgeleden gingen we vaak bij ze op bezoek.' Zegt Shindou's moeder. Shindou kijkt naar de andere gasten, een van hen is een man van middelbare met goudbruin haar en roodachtige ogen, naast hem zit een jongen van Shindou's leeftijd. De jongen heeft dezelfde haar kleur als zijn moeder en rode ogen als zijn vader. Shindou staart de jongen aan alsof hij een geest ziet. 'Takuto, is alles wel goed? Je wordt lijkbleek.' Zegt zijn moeder bezorgd. Dan herinnerd Shindou zich alles weer, van begin tot eind. De tijd in de grote tuinen van de Miyagi's, hij en de jongen renden samen achter een voetbal aan door de tuin. Ze lachten samen, speelden samen, deden zo'n beetje alles samen. Kortom deze jongen was zijn beste vriend toen ze klein waren. Maar om de een of andere reden zijn ze langzamerhand uit elkaar gegroeid. De vriendschap die Shindou met deze jongen had, is vergelijkbaar met zijn vriendschap met Kirino. Diep van binnen had hij al deze herinneringen nog, maar waarom was hij zoveel uit die tijd vergeten?  
Langzamerhand keert Shindou terug naar de werkelijkheid. Hij staart de jongen nog steeds aan. 'K-Kaito?' Zegt Shindou voorzichtig.

En hoe is dat? tips of ideeën zijn altijd welkom!

En bedankt Starheartgalaxy, voor je hulp :)


	11. Hoofdstuk 11: Slaapfeestje! :D

Hoi, ik heb een tijdje niet geupdated, ik weet eigenlijk niet waarom XD

Ik bezit de rechten niet van Inazuma eleven (go)!

* * *

'Echt zo leuk dat je blijft slapen Fuu!' Zegt Lola vrolijk. De vriendinnen zijn net klaar met eten. Nu zijn ze op Lola's kamer, Felix en Chloe zijn ook hun slaapspullen halen. Met ze allen gaan ze daar vanavond slapen. De anderen drie zijn in Lola's kamer.

Fuu's moeder en Izumi vinden het allebei goed dat Fuu blijft slapen. 'Moet je nog naar huis toe voor je spullen?' Vraagt Kairi. Fuu schut haar hoofd. 'Hoeft niet, heb alles al voor morgen. Ik heb alleen geen pyjama en tandenborstel.' Zegt ze. 'Die kan je wel van ons lenen hoor.' Zegt Lola.

Dan komen Felix en Chloe ook binnen gelopen. Ze trekken allebei een matras met zich mee. Ze leggen het matras op de grond. 'Kairi moet je niet ook je matras pakken?' Zegt Felix. 'Oh ja! Kom Fuu, dan halen we ook meteen de jouwe.' Zegt Kairi, zij en Fuu lopen de kamer uit. Ze lopen de gang door naar het einde van de gang, daar blijven ze staan voor een donkerblauw

geschilderde houten deur. 'Kom je? Hier is het.' Allebei gaan ze Kairi's kamer binnen. De kamer is ongeveer even groot als die van Lola, alleen is deze een stuk rommeliger. 'Wow.' Zegt Fuu. Kairi moet lachen. 'Wat is er? Had je al die troep niet verwacht dan?' Zegt ze. 'Nou, eh.. Niet echt.' Zegt Fuu. 'Maar waar kan ik een matras pakken?'

Kairi denkt even na. 'Je kan die wel pakken in de kamer hier tegenover.' Zegt ze. 'Oké.' Fuu loopt Kairi's kamer uit.

Kairi hoort buiten stemmen. Ze Loopt naar het raam toe en ziet Taiyou en Yukimura naar het huis toe lopen. 'Jullie zijn te laat! We hebben al gegeten!' Roept Kairi uit het raam. Verbaasd kijken de twee jongens omhoog naar het raam. Kairi loopt weg, naar Fuu toe. Dan bedenkt ze zich plotseling wat. Met een meisjesachtige giechel loopt ze weer naar het raam toe. 'Hé Yukimura, Fuu blijft vanavond slapen hè. Wat vind je daarvan?' Roept Kairi. Yukimura kijkt haar niet begrijpend aan. 'Wat bedoel je?' Roept hij omhoog. Taiyou grinnikt een beetje. 'Je snapt er helemaal niks van hè?' Zegt hij. De twee jongens praten nog even door, dan gaan ze het huis binnen.

Kairi doet het raam weer dicht en loopt naar haar bed toe. Eerst haalt ze het kussen en de lakens er vanaf. Ze pakt het matras, met een klein beetje moeite van het bed af en trekt met zich mee naar Lola's kamer. Dit ziet er vast ontzettend idioot uit. Denkt Kairi bij zichzelf.

In Lola's kamertje legt Kairi haar matras naast die van Chloe. Fuu komt er ook aan met haar matras en legt die weer naast die van Kairi. Ze ploft neer op haar matras. 'Zo, wat nu?' Vraagt ze.

'Kussens, lakens, pyjama enzo halen denk ik.' Zegt Felix. 'En ook zoetigheid, zak lampen, en we gaan ook karaoke doen hè!' Vult Lola aan. 'Oh nee.' Zegt Chloe zachtjes. 'Kom op, karaoke avond is leuk! En je kan hartstikke goed zingen Chloe!' Zegt Kairi. Chloe glimlacht een beetje. 'Vind je?'  
Felix trekt plotseling een zeer ernstig gezicht. 'We gaan elkaar toch niet opmaken? Ik haar dat echt!' Zegt ze. Twee seconden is het stil. Dan schieten haar vriendinnen in de lach, Felix zelf ook.

Na zo'n drie minuten als iedereen uitgelachen is en op adem gekomen is zegt Felix op een serieuze toon: ' Ik meen het, we gaan dat toch niet doen?'  
'Nee, rustig maar. We zullen je sparen.' Zegt Fuu.

'Zullen we onze spullen dan maar gaan pakken?' Zegt Chloe. 'Oké, maar mag ik van een van jullie een pyjama lenen? Mijne ligt nog thuis.' Zegt Fuu.  
Chloe glimlacht. 'Tuurlijk! Je mag er wel eentje van mij lenen!'

De komende tien minuten rennen de meisjes door het hele huis heen, opzoek naar spullen die ze eventueel zouden gaan gebruiken, alsof ze een lange reis gingen maken.

'Welterusten!' Zeggen Chloe en Kairi tegen Yukimura, Taiyou en Izumi die in de woonkamer zitten. 'Gaan jullie nu al slapen? Het pas negen uur.' Zegt Taiyou een beetje verbaasd. 'Ja we hebben een soort meidenvond weetje, dus absoluut niet de kamer binnen komen oké?' Zegt Kairi. Yukimura en Taiyou kijken elkaar aan met zo'n jongensblik die niemand van de aanwezigen in de kamer begrijpt. Izumi heeft een serieuze blik op haar gezicht staan. 'Jullie gaan niet te laat slapen hè, morgen is een gewone schooldag hoor.' Zegt ze. Ze kijkt de meisjes een voor een eventjes aan. 'Jaja tante, rustig maar.' Mompelt Kairi. Izumi kijkt haar streng aan. Chloe glimlacht zo lief als ze kan. 'Geen zorgen Izumi, we gaan heus niet te laat slapen. We weten dat we morgen naar school moeten. Geloof mij maar.' Zegt Chloe. Met een lieve, verlegen blik kijkt ze Izumi aan.

'Oké dan Chloe, en,' Izumi draait zich om naar Taiyou en Yukimura, ' jullie gaan geen rare dingen uithalen, begrepen?' De twee jongens knikken. 'Welterusten.' Zegt Kairi, zij en Chloe lopen snel de kamer uit en gaan naar boven toe. 'Om tien uur gaan jullie slapen!' Roept ze naar de meisjes.  
Felix, Lola en Fuu hebben al hun pyjama aan getrokken. Felix's pyjama is een zwart met rode en gele broek, en een rood shirt. Lola's pyjama is een kort wit broekje met een roze shirt. Fuu heeft een witte met broek en een gifgroen t-shirt aan. 'Ik ga even mijn pyjama halen.' Zegt Kairi ze loopt de kamer weer uit. Chloe heeft die van haar al in Lola's kamer liggen en trekt die snel aan. Haar pyjama is een lila japon die tot over haar knieën komt. 'Wat zullen we als eerste gaan doen?' Vraagt Lola. 'Ik zeg karaoke, dan zijn we er maar vanaf.' Zegt Fuu. Felix knikt. 'Oké, wie gaat als eerste?' Vraagt Fuu. Hopelijk ik niet. Denkt ze bij zichzelf. 'Felix!' Zegt Kairi ze komt de kamer binnen gelopen en doet de deur achter zich dicht. Kairi's pyjama is een broek met blauw en witte strepen en een wit t-shirt. 'Nee, waarom moet ik nou weer als eerste?' Zegt Felix ietwat geïrriteerd. 'Jij kan goed zingen.' Zegt Lola. Felix slaakt een diepe zucht. 'Best, wat moet ik zingen?' Vraagt ze. 'Safe and Sound van Taylor Swift?' Stelt Kairi voor. 'Nee, die liedjes van Taylor zijn allemaal slijmerig en over liefde. Echt saai.' Zegt Felix. Kairi kijkt haar vriendin boos aan. 'Het zijn geen slijmerige liedjes!' Zegt ze verontwaardigd.

'Jawel, ik ga het niet zingen, Chloe zing jij het maar.' Zegt Felix. Chloe kijkt een beetje verbaasd. 'N-nee, ik ga echt niet zingen!' Zegt ze. 'Kom op Chloe, je kan het super goed!' Zegt Lola. Chloe denkt even na. Dan zegt ze zachtjes: 'Oké, maar niet gaan lachen hè?' Lola staat op en pakt haar mobiel, een iPhone, en zoekt de tekst van Safe and Sound op. 'Asjeblieft.' Ze geeft haar mobiel aan Chloe. Met trillende handen pakt zij de mobiel aan. Lola gaat weer zitten. Chloe ademt diep in en gaat staan 'Daar gaat ie dan.'  
Chloe begint te zingen.

_I remember tears streamin' down your face  
When I said I'd never let you go,  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you sayin 'don't leave leave me here alone'  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window  
Darlin' everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Goooooooonnnnneeee..._

_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,  
Ooh, ooh, ooh  
Oohhh._

Als Chloe klaar is met zingen zijn haar vriendinnen nog in een soort trance. 'D-Dat was zo mooi...' Zegt Fuu zachtjes. Chloe bloost. 'Chloe je moet echt meedoen aan een talentenjacht of zoiets, je bent echt geweldig goed!' Zegt Kairi. Lola knikt enthousiast. 'Chloe, je hebt talent doe er wat mee.' Zegt Felix. Ze staat op en slaat een arm om haar vriendin heen. 'Vinden jullie me echt zo goed dan?' Vraagt Chloe zacht. Van al die complimenten wordt ze ontzettend verlegen. 'Ja, beloof je ons dat je er wat mee gaat doen?' Antwoordt Fuu. 'Je moet het natuurlijk wel leuk vinden...' Zegt Lola. Chloe kijkt haar vriendinnen een voor een aan. 'Oké, als er ooit zo'n talentenshow is, doe ik er aan mee!' Zegt ze plotseling vol zelfvertrouwen. 'Goed zo! Misschien is er eentje op school. Ik ga het morgen meteen checken.' Zegt Lola. 'Eh... Oké.' Mompelt Chloe.

'Wil iemand anders nog zingen?' Vraagt Felix. Onverschillig halen de andere meisjes hun schouders op. 'Oké, dat is wel duidelijk denk ik... Wat nu?' Zegt Fuu. Lola begint te lachen. 'Nu, komt het leukste!' Zegt ze. Niet begrijpend kijken haar vriendinnen Lola aan. 'Oh nee...' Zegt Kairi.

Dan wordt er op de deur geklopt. Felix loopt naar de deur toe. 'Wat is er?' Vraagt ze. Izumi staat in de deuropening. 'Het is nu bijna half tien, dus ga zo maar slapen.' Zegt ze. 'Zó vroeg?' Vraag Lola verbaasd. 'Normaal gaan we rond tien uur slapen!' Zegt Lola. 'Oké, tien uur dan, maar echt niet later. Slaap lekker allemaal en geen rare dingen doen hè?' Zegt Izumi, dan loopt ze de kamer uit.

'Tijd voor truth or dare!' Roept Lola uit. 'Oh nee.' Zegt Kairi weer. 'Je valt in herhaling weetje.' Zegt Felix. 'Dus?'  
'Oké, dan doen we wel, doen, durf of de waarheid.' Zegt Lola lachend.  
'Zullen we dat gewoon niet gaan doen, ik haat dat spel.' Zegt Fuu. Lola kijkt diep teleurgesteld, maar ze gaat uiteindelijk toch akkoord. De vriendinnen kletsen een beetje verder over koetjes en kalfjes.

~ Twee uur eerder ~

'K-Kaito?' Zegt Shindou voorzichtig. Hij kan het gewoon niet geloven dat deze jongen als het ware zijn beste vriend is/was. 'Ja.' Zegt Kaito. Hij glimlacht naar zijn vriend, op een kinderlijke manier. Shindou staat hem een beetje aan te gapen, iets wat hij normaal nooit zou doen. 'Takuto, lieverd je mond staat open.' Zegt Shindou's moeder. Shindou schrikt. Een dienstmeisje komt binnengelopen met een schaal waarop wat eten ligt. Voorzichtig zet ze het op tafel. 'Dank je.' Zegt Shindou zachtjes. Het dienstmeisje glimlacht en loopt dan snel weer weg.

Tijdens het eten lacht Shindou veel met Kaito, ze vertellen elkaar over het dagelijks leven, hun vrienden, voetbal en andere interesses.  
Shindou voelt zich een beetje schuldig dat hij nooit meer contact heeft gezocht met Kaito, maar aan de andere kant is hij ook een beetje boos op Kaito, omdat Kaito's vrienden zijn team een soort van hebben afgeslacht.  
Na het eten blijft de familie Miyagi nog even. Shindou en Kaito besluiten om nog maar even naar buiten te gaan.

Ze staan nu buiten op straat en lopen door het stadje. Allebei zijn ze diep in hun eigen gedachten verzonken.  
'Shindou?' Zegt Kaito. Shindou kijkt op. 'Er is iets wat ik je wil vragen...' Ergens diep binnen in Shindou, zegt zijn irritante, niet zo serieuze zelf: "Hij gaat je nu eindelijk zijn eeuwige liefde voor je verklaren." Die gedachte schudt Shindou snel uit zijn hoofd. Dat is het vast niet denkt hij.

'Wat is er dan Kaito?' Vraagt Shindou. 'Nee, laat maar. Het is niks... Gewoon. Laat maar.' Zegt Kaito snel. 'Kom op zeg gewoon, ik ben toch je vriend?' Zegt Shindou op een rustige toon. Kaito negeert die vraag en gaat over op een ander onderwerp. 'Dus je speelt nog steeds piano?' Vraagt hij. Shindou knikt. Waarom wilt hij niet gewoon zeggen wat er is?

'Hé, die aanvoerder Tenma, die woont toch hier in de buurt?' Vraagt Kaito. 'Ja, hij woont aan het eind van de straat.' Antwoordt Shindou. Waarom wilt Kairo dit weten?  
'Oké, maar laten we maar eens terug gaan naar jouw huis, het is toch wel weer tien minuten lopen.' Zegt Kaito. 'Ehm,oké.' Zegt Shindou.

~ Terug naar onze grote vriendinnen XD ~

Kairi ziet op de klok dat het bijna elf uur is. Wat gaat de tijd snel. Denkt ze. Het afgelopen uur hebben de vriendinnen een beetje gekletst, gelachen en wat spelletjes gespeeld. Er was niet veel bijzonders gebeurd. Chloe gaapt, ze ziet er best moe uit. Vind Kairi. Kairi moet ook gapen als ze Chloe dat ziet doen. Het is vreemd, als iemand gaapt doe ik dat ook altijd automatisch. Denkt Kairi.

Felix staart een beetje uit het raam. Ze wilt het niet toegeven, maar ze is moe. Felix kijkt naar haar vriendinnen. Die lopen ook te steeds te gapen. Alleen Lola lijkt nog helemaal honderd procent wakker.  
'Jullie gaan me toch niet vertellen dat jullie nu al moe zijn?' Zegt Lola. 'Ben jij niet moe dan?' Vraagt Fuu, een beetje verbaasd dat Lo nog helemaal klaarwakker is. 'Neh, een beetje!' Zegt Lola.

'Laten we maar gaan slapen, voor we slapen is het toch alweer een uur verder.' Zegt Kairi. De anderen knikken. Chloe staat op en klikt op het lichtknopje, het is nu compleet donker in de kamer. Chloe loopt om haar heen tastend terug naar haar matras en gaat liggen. Het is een tijdje stil, totdat, zoals gewoonlijk Lola, de stilte verbreekt. 'Is een van jullie bang in het donker?' Vraagt ze fluisterend. Ze is een al een beetje aan het donker gewend en kan de contouren van haar vriendinnen zien.

'Ik ben soms bang in het donker.' Biecht Kairi op. Felix grinnikt om dit. 'Wat?' Kairi gooit haar kussen recht in Felix's gezicht. 'Hé!' Roept Felix uit. 'Ssst!' Sist Fuu vrijwel meteen. 'Wat zij gooit dat kussen in me gezicht!' Zegt Felix geagiteerd. 'Kairi, zeg sorry.' Zegt Chloe zachtjes. 'Sorry Felix, ik was gewoon een beetje geïrriteerd om je reactie.' Verontschuldigt Kairi zich, ze zucht lichtjes. 'Waarom ben je dan bang in het donker, er zit heus geen monster onder je bed hoor!' Fluistert Fuu. Alle vijf moeten ze wel een beetje lachen. 'Dat weet ik ook wel hoor. Maar soms heb ik gewoon een beetje teveel fantasie!' Fluistert Kairi. 'Je hebt nooit vertelt dat je bang was in het donker!' Fluistert Felix.

'Heus niet altijd hoor, eigenlijk alleen vlak na een enge horrorfilm en spookverhaal.' Fluistert Kairi terug.  
'Maar je kijkt best vaak dat soort films.' Fluistert Chloe zachtjes, nog zachter dan de anderen, maar nog wel hoorbaar. Kairi lacht een beetje. 'Klopt.' Fluistert ze.

Er valt alweer een stilte, deze keer duurt ie wat langer.  
Alle vijf zijn ze al bijna in slaap gevallen. 'Slaap lekker allemaal.' Fluistert Kairi. 'Welterusten.'  
'Jullie ook.'

Fuu slaapt vrijwel meteen, ze heeft niet echt in de gaten gehad hoe moe ze eigenlijk wel niet was. Tja, met al die voetbal training die ze nu heeft. Fuu had op Raimon nooit echt veel vriendinnen gehad, daarvoor, voor ze verhuisden zeker wel, maar hier? Naja, ze was er nooit echt mee bezig geweest. Waar zat ze dan met haar hoofd? Ach war boeit niet verder, denkt Fuu. Ze heeft nu vier super aardige vriendinnen en die zou ze voor niks of niemand willen inruilen. Fuu draait zich om en probeert in slaap te komen, dat lukt, uiteindelijk.

Het is inmiddels kwart over twee 's nachts, Felix kan zich niet meer herinneren dat ze nog in slaap is gevallen. Ze loopt maar te denken en te denken. Haar moeder zou zeggen dat ze niet zo zou moeten tobben. Tobben, als klein kind lachte Felix vaak om dat soort woorden, haar moeder gebruikte ze vaak. Felix slikt, ze heeft een brok in haar keel. Ze probeert niet aan haar moeder te denken. Voor ze het zelf in de gaten heeft, druppelt er een, door het maanlicht dat door het raam naar binnen schijnt, zilverkleurige traan. Ik huil niet, ik huil niet. Ik ben geen kleinkind. Blijft Felix maar tegen zichzelf mompelen. Een paar minuten blijft ze doodstil liggen, ze probeert de slaap te vatten, maar het lukt niet echt. Felix gaapt, ze is moe. Maar dat slapen lukt gewoon echt niet. Felix besluit om op te staan, natuurlijk wel voorzichtig, want haar vriendinnen moeten niet wakker worden. Felix loopt op haar tenen naar het raam toe. Ze opent her voorzichtig, want als het kraakt kunnen een van haar vriendinnen nog weleens wakker worden.

Felix ademt de frisse avondlucht in. Ze kijkt omhoog naar de sterren. Hier in Japan zijn er veel meer te zien dan in Nederland. Ook al zijn beide landen volgebouwd met huizen en andere gebouwen.

Felix blijft een tijdje uit het raam staren. Eigenlijk heeft ze best wel heimwee naar huis. Niet naar Nederland, maar naar haar familie. Ik ga ze morgen bellen en misschien kunnen ze ook nog Skypen na schooltijd. Ja, dat zou heel leuk zijn.

Oké, dit is vreemd, waarom ben ik opeens zo soft, ik ben Felix. Stoere, ondoordringbare Felix. Ik houd van rockmuziek en boogschieten. Ik ben geen klein meisje dar huilt om ieder klein wissewasje. Felix zucht, is ze nou in discussie met zichzelf?

Plotseling hoort ze achter haar wat bewegen , Felix draait zich om. 'Felix?' Fluistert Chloe zachtjes. Chloe kijkt op de klok, het is rond half twee 's nachts. Waarom slaapt Felix niet? Vraagt Chloe zich af. Kan ze niet slapen dan?

'Eh.. Hoi Chloe.' Zegt Felix, ze voelt dat haar ogen nat zijn van de tranen. Chloe mag haar zo niet zien. Felix veegt snel de tranen uit haar ogen. Chloe staat op en rekt zich uit. 'Felix, wat is er?' Vraagt Chloe zacht. Met een bezorgde blik kijkt Chloe haar vriendin aan. Ze loopt naar Felix toe. Chloe ziet dat Felix's ogen nat zijn, ze glimmen. Zelfs nu Felix de tranen heeft weggeveegd kan je ze nog wel zien als je oplettend bent. 'F-Felix, wat is er?' Vraagt Chloe, ze is nu echt bezorgd, nog nooit heeft ze Felix zien huilen. Felix zegt niks, ze staart naar de grond. Dat is alles. Chloe pakt Felix's hand. Felix kijkt op. Chloe glimlacht . Door het licht dat naar binnen schijnt lijkt Chloe net een soort engel. 'Je kan me alles vertellen Felix, ik ben je vriendin.' Fluistert Chloe. Felix zucht, het is een diepe zucht. Chloe kijkt eventjes afwachtend naar haar vriendin. Dan zegt ze: ' Kom op, vertel het maar, alles wat je dwars zit. Het blijft tussen ons, beloofd!' Felix kijkt Chloe aan, recht in haar haar ijsblauwe ogen. Dan barst er iets, diep binnen in Felix. 'Heb ik je ooit verteld dat ik een oudere broer had?' Vraagt Felix. Chloe schudt haar hoofd. 'Nou ehm... Je hebt vast weleens over hem gehoord, hij zat op dezelfde school als wij in Nederland.' Verteld Felix, duidelijk met enige moeite. 'W-Wat was er dan met hem?' Waagt Chloe te vragen. 'Hij werd gepest, gepest omdat, omdat...' Felix begint te huilen de tranen stromen over haar wangen. Chloe slaat een arm om haar vriendin heen. 'Vertel het maar.' Fluistert ze. 'Hij was te dik, dat vonden sommige. Maar daardoor werd hij dus gepest, heel erg zelfs. En toen, toen heeft hij...' Felix knijpt haar ogen dicht. 'Toen heeft hij zelfmoord gepleegd!' Schreeuwt Felix bijna. 'Oh Felix...' Veel woorden heeft Chloe niet nodig om haar vriendin te begrijpen, zij weet meer dan ieder ander hoe het is om iemand van je houd te verliezen. 'Weetje, wat nog het ergste is, ik... Ik was erbij toen hij dat deed en ik deed niets om hem te helpen! Ik stond daar maar, ik snapte eerst niet wat hij wilde doen. Toen ik het door had, toen, toen was het al gebeurd.' Zegt Felix, het is overduidelijk dat ze zich heel schuldig voelt. 'F-Felix, je hoeft je niet schuldig te voelen, het is goed dat je dit hebt verteld.' Fluistert Chloe. 'Weetje, doordat ongeluk werd ik onzeker,maar ik verborg het voor iedereen zelfs voor mijn familie en jullie.' Zegt Felix. 'Onzeker?' Fluistert Chloe, zij is hier het hier het verlegen, onzekere meisje, niet Felix. ' d-Dat is negens voor nodig Felix, je bent hartstikke goed dat je dit verteld.' Felix glimlacht. Zij en Chloe kijken naar hun vriendinnen. Fuu ligt met hoofd onder haar kussen, Kairi heeft de dekens weggeschopt en ligt met haar benen hoog opgetrokken en Lola, die ligt met haar arme gespreid in de wijde,ook zij heeft de dekens weggeschopt. Het is een grappig gezicht. 'Ik ben blij dar ik je dit heb verteld Chloe, je bent een echte vriendin! Ik voel me een stuk lichter...' Zegt Felix zacht. 'Ik ben ook blij dat je me dit hebt verteld, maar misschien moet je het ook aan hen vertellen, ooit.' Zegt Chloe.  
Felix knikt. 'Ik vertel het ze, ooit. Chloe, laten we maar gaan slapen.' Zegt Felix, ze gaapt. Chloe knikt. Allebei sluipen ze terug naar hun matras. Vrijwel meteen valt Felix in slaap, een diepe slaap.

* * *

en hoe was dat? dit is zekerweten het langste hoofdstuk tot nu toe :p

vertel me asjeblieft wat ik beter/anders kan doen! Al het advies is welkom :)

nu wens ik jullie allemaal een heeeel leuke vakantie! Denk dat ik deze vakantie nog wel update...


	12. Hoofdstuk 12: Love In The Air XD

Hoi allemaal! Ben ik weer hoor met een nieuw hoofdstuk voor... Samen! Misschien is dit hoofdstuk een klein beetje OOC... XDXDXD  
Ik bezit de rechten van inazuma eleven niet!

* * *

'Kom op, wakker worden Fuu! We moeten zo naar school!' Zegt Lola. Iedereen is al wakker geworden, behalve Fuu, ze ligt nog heerlijk in haar bed.  
Felix trekt Fuu's dekens weg en Lola haar kussen. Met een schrik wordt Fuu wakker. Slaperig kijkt ze om haar heen. Fuu gaapt en rekt zich uit. 'Lekker geslapen?' Vraagt Kairi. Fuu knikt. 'Heerlijk.'  
De meisjes gaan zich snel aankleden. Het is kwart voor acht, ze hebben dus nog drie kwartier tot school begint.  
Felix is snel aangekleed en ook vandaag heeft ze haar Raimon meisjes uniform aan. Nog steeds loopt ze liever gewoon in haar eigen kleding. 'Ik ga alvast naar beneden oké? Ik ga even mijn vader bellen.' Felix loopt de kamer uit.  
'Misschien moet ik ook maar eens mijn ouders gaan bellen, ik heb ze sinds we hier zijn pas een keer gebeld.' Zegt Kairi. Dan haalt ze haar schouders op. 'Ach, doe ik wel na school!'  
Chloe kijkt uit het raam, ze is eigenlijk al klaar, maar ze wacht even op haar vriendinnen. Chloe is het diepe, emotionele gesprek met Felix van gister, of eigenlijk vanmorgen, nog niet vergeten. Felix, ze lijkt altijd zo stoer, maar van binnen is zinnig steeds een klein meisje. Chloe sluit haar ogen en denkt aan haar ouders, elke dag denkt ze aan ze en ook elke dag mist ze ze. Natuurlijk heeft ze haar broer, maar ook hij mist ze. Chloe opent haar ogen weer en kijkt naar buiten. Het is net alsof de zon elke dag minder fel gaat schijnen, dat is vast haar verbeelding...  
'Chloe?' Een beetje bezorgd kijkt Kairi haar aan. 'J-Ja?' Zegt Chloe. Ze glimlacht een beetje.  
'Je was weer eens in je gedachten verzonken!' Zegt Lola. 'Oh...' Is alles wat Chloe daarop antwoord.  
'Ik wil dit moment niet verstoren hoor, maar het is acht uur! Over tien minuten moeten we weg!' Zegt Fuu. Snel racen ze naar beneden. Ze horen Felix in de woonkamer bellen met haar vader. Ze lopen door naar de eetkamer. Lola loopt naar Felix toe.  
'Felix, over tien minuten moeten we weg!' Zegt ze. 'Oké, ik kom er zo aan,' mompelt Felix.  
'Ok!' Lola loopt naar de eetkamer.  
Aan tafel zitten, Chloe, Kairi, Fuu en Yukimura. Waar zijn Taiyou en Izumi? Vraagt Lola zich af. Ach ze komen zo wel. Denkt Lola.  
'Wat is het ontbijt?' Vraagt ze.  
'Brood.'  
Ze ontbijten in stilte, iets waar Lola niet echt tegen kan. Ze vindt het maar een ongemakkelijk stilte. 'Dus...' Zegt Lola om hopelijk een gesprek op gang te brengen.  
Tijdens het ontbijt kijkt Fuu geen een keer op. Lola glimlacht even. Yukimura zit tegenover Fuu.  
'Waar zijn tante en Taiyou?' Vraagt Kairi na een poosje in stilte te hebben gegeten. Fuu haalt haar schouders op.  
'Oh maak je mar geen zorgen hoor, ze zijn even naar het ziekenhuis.' Antwoordt Yukimura. 'Z-Ziekenhuis?' Stamelt Chloe, duidelijk een beetje bezorgd. 'Relax, het is alleen maar controle.' Stelt Yukimura ze gerust. 'Controle?'  
'Ja Taiyou heeft een soort ziekte, maar hij is genezen hoor. Maar hij moet regelmatig terug voor controle.' Legt Yukimura geduldig uit. 'Wat heeft hij dan?' Vraagt Felix.  
Yukimura haalt zijn schouders op. 'Hé, ik weet het ook niet precies!'  
'Nou, nou, dat weet je toch wel van je vriend.' Mompelt Kairi zachtjes, dat niemand haar hoort.  
Het is inmiddels tien over acht. 'Laten we maar gaan, straks komen we te laat op school.' Zegt Kairi. 'Oké.'  
Iedereen maakt zich klaar voor school. Ze pakken hun tassen er ruimen gauw de tafel af.  
'Kom je?' Vraagt Lola aan Yukimura. 'Ik moet nog mijn spullen pakken, gaan jullie maar alvast.' Antwoordt hij.  
'Okidoki, tot straks.' Zegt Lola. Zij en haar vriendinnen lopen de gang door naar buiten. 'Bleh, ik heb geen zin.' Zegt Lola. Haar vriendinnen lachen even. 'Ik ook niet hoor, vandaag heb ik een s.o Engels en ik haat dat.' Zegt Kairi. 'Heb je wel geleerd?' Vraagt Lola.  
Kairi knikt. 'Tuurlijk.'  
De rest van de wet kletsen de vriendinnen maar een beetje over koetjes en kalfjes. Halverwege de route blijft Fuu plots staan. Felix, wie naast Fuu liep. Felix kijkt naar haar vriendin. 'Wat is er?' Vraagt ze.  
'I-Ik ben mijn schooltje vergeten.' Zegt Fuu. Felix begint te lachen. 'Als ik jou was zou ik maar snel terug rennen. Zal ik meegaan?' Zegt Felix. Fuu schudt haar hoofd. 'Hoeft niet, dan kom jij misschien ook wel te laat.'  
'Oké, tot zo dan.' Zegt Felix. Fuu draait zich om en zo snel als ze kan terug naar het huis toe.  
'Wat gaat Fuu doen?' Vraagt Kairi. Zij, Chloe en Lola waren al een stukje doorgelopen zonder het in de gaten te hebben dat Fuu en Felix stilstonden.  
'Ze is haar schoolraad vergeten. Echt suf.' Antwoordt Felix.

~Fuu's pov~

Ik ren over straat. Shit! Welke kant moest ik nou op? Ik kijk om me heen en zie een eind verderop wat bomen boven de huizen uitsteken.  
Daar moet ik toch heen? Vast wel. Was Felix maar meegegaan, die weet de weg wel. Ach, ik kom toch wel te laat.  
Ik loop een stukje door en zie, godzijdank, het weggetje dat naar het huis van Izumi gaat.  
Hijgend kom ik aan, ik zie dat Yukimura net naar buiten loopt. Mijn hart begint harder te kloppen, mijn hart klopte al best hard, maar nu dus nog wat meer.  
'Hoi Fuu, wat doe jij hier nou? Straks kom je nog te laat.' Zegt Yukimura. 'Ik ben mijn schooltas vergeten.' Zeg ik. Ik probeer Yukimura niet aan te kijken, want ik voel mijn wangen gloeien.  
Yukimura grinnikt een beetje. 'Ik zou die tas maar gaan halen als ik jou was, school begint over zeven minuten.' Zegt hij.  
Ik schrik. 'Zeven minuten!?' Yukimura knikt rustig. Snel ren ik langs hem het huis in. Waar had ik die tas ook alweer gelaten? Hmm... Misschien in de eetkamer?  
Meteen als ik de kamer binnenloop zie ik mijn tas liggen. De tas staat naast de stoel waar ik zat tijdens het ontbijt. Snel pak ik mijn en race naar buiten.  
Yukimura staat nog buiten. Mijn hard gaat wat sneller kloppen, alweer.  
'Hebbes.' Zeg ik.  
'Mooi zo, kom je?' Zegt Yukimura. Ik kijk hem even aan en knik. Wacht, bloosde hij nou?  
Samen lopen we richting school. Ik kijk naar de stenen. Dit is echt een ongemakkelijke stilte. 'Mooi weer vandaag hè?' Zeg ik dan maar. In mijn gedachten "facepalm" mezelf. Waarom zeg ik serieus zoiets?  
'Ja, dat is het zeker.' Zegt Yukimura. Dan wordt het wéér stil. Ik zie dat na de volgende bocht we bij school zijn. Yukimura ziet het ook, plotseling blijft hij staan, een beetje als hoe ik dat ook deed eerder op de dag. Alleen had ik het eerst niet echt in de gaten dat hij blijft staan.  
'Wat is er Yukimura?' Vraag ik. Ik loop naar hem toe, ik ga vlak voor hem staan. Yukimura staart naar de grond. 'Wat is er?' Herhaal ik. Yukimura kijkt op en ik kijk recht in zijn blauwe ogen.  
'Fuu, ik...ik...' Stamelt Yukimura, hij wordt een beetje rood. Ik kijk hem aan met een glimlach op mijn gezicht. Hij is best schattig zo...  
'Kom op, zeg het maar. Ik bijt niet hoor.' Zeg ik. Yukimura sluit zijn ogen en slaakt een diepe zucht. Hij opent zijn ogen weer en zegt: 'Fuu, ik vind je leuk, niet een beetje maar heel veel, al vanaf het eerste moment dat ik je zag!' Yukimura zegt het snel maar hij kijkt mij recht aan.  
Ik bloos, van binnen ga ik helemaal stuk van blijdschap, ik kan het gewoon niet geloven. Serieus, hoe cliché is dit?  
'F-Fuu?' Vraagt Yukimura voorzichtig, met echt een rood hoofd. Ik begrijp maar al te gowd hoe hij zich nu voelt.  
We staan nu recht tegenover elkaar. Dan denkt ik niet echt meer na, het gebeurt gewoon. Ik sla mijn armen om hem heen. Ik voel dat Yukimura eerst een beetje verbaasd is, maar dan voel ik dat hij ook zijn armen om mij heen slaat.  
Dan hoor ik de bel gaan. Allebei schrikken we nogal. 'Oh shit!' Zeg ik. 'Kom op.' Yukimura pakt mijn hand en we rennen snel naar de klas toe, hopelijk is de leraar niet al te kwaad dat we te laat zijn...

~ Niemands pov~

Serieus, waar blijft ze? Vraagt Kairi zich af. Over één minuut begint de les en Fuu is er nog niet. Niet alleen Fuu, ook Yukimura.  
De lerares Engels komt de klas binnen gelopen, ze doet de deur achter haar dicht. Ik kijk op de klok nog dertig seconden. De deur gaat weer open, maar het is niet Fuu noch Yukimura. Het is Sae, ze loopt snel door naar een vrije plaats. Sae gaat achter Kairi zitten. Kairi draait zich om en kijkt Sae aan. Sae is zo te zien ietwat verbaasd dat het meisje voor haar zich tot haar wendt.  
'Kurosawa, heb je mijn vriendin toevallig zien lopen? Ze zit meestal naast me.' Zegt Kairi. Sae schudt haar hoofd. Ze heeft het meisje die laatst tegen haar aan botste niet gezien. 'Oké.' Kairi draait zich weer om en haalt een schrift uit har tas en begint erin te schrijven. Sae slaakt een zucht. Waarom ben ik nou zo slecht in vrienden maken? Vraagt ze zich af. De bel gaat en Fuu is er nog niet. Ook Yukimura niet. De leraar begint met de les en draait zich om naar het bord. Heel voorzichtig gaat de deur van het lokaal open en Yukimura én Fuu sluipen de klas binnen. Snel gaan ze op hun plek zitten. 'Heb ik nog wat gemist?' Vraagt Fuu fluisterend. Kairi schudt haar hoofd. Ze kijkt naar Yukimura die naar het bord kijkt. 'Heb ík wat gemist?' Vraagt Kairi ook fluisterend. 'Wat? Hoezo?' Vraagt Fuu, ze bloost een beetje. Kairi trekt haar wenkbrauwen op, ze probeert te achterhalen wat er nou precies is gebeurd. Dan verschijnt er een triomfantelijke grijns op haar gezicht. De leraar draait zich om naar de klas en vraagt aan Kairi: 'Wat is er zo grappig?' Kairi wordt helemaal rood en grijns verdwijnt van haar gezicht. Fuu grinnikt een beetje, maar zo dat de leraar het niet kan zien. 'N-Niks Sensei.' Mompelt Kairi. De leraar kijkt naar Fuu die snel een emotieloze uitdrukking op haar gezicht neemt. 'Hmm, Nano, Yukimura na de les blijven jullie zitten, jullie waren namelijk te laat.' Kairi grinnikt en Fuu kijkt haar nijdig aan. 'Niet grappig.' Mompelt ze. Ietwat geïrriteerd kijkt Sensei naar Kairi. 'Mitsuo, jij blijft ook maar even zitten omdat je de les verstoort.' Zegt Sensei.

~ Een paar uur later, bij Lola en Felix~

Lola gaapt, het laatste uur heeft ze geschiedenis maar het is gewoon te saai. Normaal vind ze het niet eens zo vreselijk, geschiedenis is een van de leukere vakken vindt Lola, maar deze les is alleen maar gepraat over een oude, stoffige oorlog.  
Het is meer politiek dan geschiedenis, denkt Lola. Lola kijkt naar Felix, die staart naar de klok. Lola kijkt ook naar de klok, nog tien minuten... Langzaam tikt de klok door, het lijkt wel alsof een minuut een eeuwigheid duurt. Als ik naar de klok blijf staren, duurt het nog langer, denkt Lola. Ze kijkt naar de lerares, Sensei. Eindelijk kan Lola weer een beetje in het verhaal komen, de leraar vertelt nu over Miyamoto Musashi een samoerai. Sensei Laat een tekening zien met een man met een zwaard. Dat is die gast, denk ik.  
Dan gaat eindelijk de bel. Yes!  
De leerlingen lopen de klas uit. Lola kijkt even uit het raam en ziet buiten iemand langs het voetbalveld rennen, ze herkent hem meteen, Tenma... Lola ziet zijn lachende gezicht voor zich. Ze bloost een beetje. Wat? Nee, nee, nee! Ik ben niet... 'Lo, kom je nog iedereen is al weg.' Zegt Felix ze loopt door het inmiddels lege lokaal naar Lola toe. 'Ja, kom er aan!' Zegt Lola. 'Tijd voor training!' Zegt ze enthousiast als gewoonlijk.  
De twee vriendinnen lopen het lokaal uit richting de voetbalclub. Het is gewoon weer een normale dag, nou ja normaal? Nederlands meisjes die even naar Japan gaan is niet helemaal een normale dag toch? Hmm, een normale (in Japan) doordeweekse dag.  
'Hoi allemaal!' Zegt Lola als zij en Felix de clubruimte binnenkomen. 'Hoi.' Zegt een gast met kort paarsig haar en een lok droogjes, op een ietwat irritante toontje. Hij schudt zijn hoofd een keer naar rechts en schudt zo zijn lok uit zijn gezicht. Op Felix maakt hij een ietwat arrogante indruk. 'Wie ben jij?' Vraagt ze. 'Wij ben jij?' Vraagt hij. Kurama gaat naast de jongen staan. 'Dit is Minamisawa. Hij zat eerst ook bij Raimon.' Legt hij uit. 'En Minamisawa-senpai en Kurama-senpai zijn héél speciale vrienden, héél speciaal.' Zegt Kariya, hij grijnst. Minamisawa en Kurama kijken Kariya geïrriteerd aan. Felix trekt haar wenkbrauwen op. 'Logisch?' Mompelt ze. Zij en Lola lopen door naar de meisjeskleedkamer. 'Die Minami nog wat, ziet er verwaand uit.' Zegt Felix. Lola haalt har schouders op. 'Hij lijkt een vriend van het team dus het is wel oké denk ik.' Zegt ze. 'Toch mag ik hem niet.' Mompelt Felix. Er wordt op de deur geklopt. 'Kom maar binnen.' Zegt Felix. De deur gaat open en Kairi komt binnen. 'Hoi!' Zegt ze. 'Hoi, kom op Kairi opschieten je bent laat!' Zegt Lola. Kairi schiet in de lach. 'Ja aanvoerder!' Zegt ze. Snel trekken ze hun voetbaltenue's aan. Als ze bijna klaar zijn komt Fuu eindelijk binnen. 'Sorry dat ik te laat was, ik moest nablijven.' Zegt ze. Haar vriendinnen grinniken. 'Wat?' Vraagt Fuu. 'Niks kleed je nou maar om!' Zegt Lola.  
De meisjes wachten tot ze alle vier klaar zijn en lopen dan door naar de clubruimte, iedereen is er al. Ze zien Chloe samen met Akane wat manager werk doen. Wat her precies inhoud...  
Endou-san loopt naar voren en begint te praten. 'Onze wedstrijd tegen Neshin Hassa komt steeds dichter bij. Vandaag is Minamisawa van Gassan Kunimitsu hier...' Coach houdt zijn praatje en zegt aan het eind van zijn praatje zijn beroemde woorden: 'Sakka Yarouze!' Het team loopt naar het veld toe en starten met de training.  
Felix schiet de bal richting het doel, gemikt op de linkerbovenhoek, Shinsuke springt omhoog en vangt de bal. Felix is verbaasd. Dat zo'n klein jochie zo'n goede keeper is. Tsurugi geeft Felix wat tips. 'Het was veel te voorspelbaar dat je in die hoek zou schieten. Probeer niet de hele tijd naar die hoek te kijken als je schiet.' Zegt Tsurugi. 'Oké, laat me maar eens zo'n schot van je zien!' Zegt Felix. Tsurugi haalt zijn schouders op en gaat bij de penalty stip staan, hij legt de bal neer en schiet de bal met een flinke poeier richting het doel. Shinsuke, duikt naar de bal toe en vangt hem met een hand. 'Goed zo Shinsuke!' Roept Sangoku. Shinsuke glimlacht. 'Goed schot Tsurugi, die van jou was ook niet slecht hoor Felix.' Zegt het kleine jongetje. Felix grinnikt. 'Het lijkt erop dat onze ace striker ook niet kan scoren bij onze kleine keeper.' Zegt ze. Tsurugi lijkt ietwat geïrriteerd. 'Wat? Daag je me uit meisje?' Op dat laatste woord legt Tsurugi de klemtoon overduidelijk. Nu kijkt Felix geïrriteerd, ze kan er gewoon niet tegen als meisjes als minder worden beschouwd. 'Misschien is dit inderdaad uitdaging.' Zegt Felix. Tsurugi lacht honend. 'Kom maar op, ik win toch!' Zegt hij. 'Nu niet verwaand worden, als ik langs je kom en bij Shinsuke kan scoren win ik, lukt het me niet, dan win jij.' Zegt Felix. 'Afgesproken.'  
Felix gaat klaarstaan met de bal een paar anderen komen kijken wat er aan de hand is. 'Felix, w-wat ga je doen?' Vraagt Chloe. 'Ik moet wat bewijzen meer niet.' Zegt Felix. Ze haalt diep adem. Tsurugi staat een paar meter verderop tegenover haar. Shinsuke staat op doel.  
'Om het jou wat makkelijker te maken geef ik je drie kansen.' Zegt Tsurugi. 'Niet nodig, dit gaat me lukken.' Zegt Felix.  
'Toch geef ik je drie kansen.' Felix zucht. Het lukt haar heus wel, wat denkt die gast wel niet?  
'Felix, weet je dit wel zeker Tsurugi is hartstikke goed.' Zegt Chloe zachtjes. 'Nou en!' Felix dribbelt naar voren, Tsurugi maakt een sliding en probeert de bal af te pakken. Lukt niet. Felix dribbelt verder, maar Tsurugi haalt haar in en dit keer lukt het hem wel. 'Nog een keer proberen?' Vraagt hij. Felix knikt. Ze dribbelt richting het doel, Tsurugi staat voor haar maar, Felix heeft geen idee hoe, dribbelt langs langs hem. Ze staat nu oog en oog met Shinsuke, niet echt want Shinsuke is een stuk kleiner als Felix dus ze kijkt boven hem uit...  
Felix schiet als ze merkt dat Tsurugi de bal wil afpakken. Shinsuke vangt de bal zonder verder enige moeite. 'Mikken, Felix. En meer kracht gebruiken, anders gaar het echt niet lukken.' Zegt Tsurugi. Felix loopt terug naar het startpunt en neemt eerst alles eens goed in haar op. Ze heeft al een plan.  
Zo snel als ze kan dribbelt ze. Daar is Tsurugi, hij staat daar rustig te staan, bliksemsnel komt hij in actie en maakt een sliding, Felix is de bal kwijt. 'Gewonnen.' Zegt Tsurugi een beetje droog. Felix staart naar de grond, haar wangen zijn rood en ze is buitenadem. 'Goede poging, misschien lukt het je de volgende keer.' Zegt Tsurugi, hij legt zijn hand even op haar schouder. 'D-Denkje?' Vraagt Felix plotseling onzeker. Tsurugi knikt.

Lola staart naar Fuu en Yukimura, dit kan toch niet waar zijn? Tenma loopt naar haar toe. Hij volgt haar blik. 'Wat doen ze?' Vraagt hij. De hele training zijn ze onafscheidelijk en lopen ze samen te lachen en een beetje te klieren. 'Kairi!' Roept Lola. Kairi die langs Hikaru probeert te komen met de bal draait zich om. Hikaru pakt de bal af. 'Hé, niet eerlijk!' Zegt Kairi. Maar Hikaru is al verder gedribbeld. Kairi zucht en loopt naar Lola en Tenma toe. 'Wat is er?' Vraagt ze. Lola wijst naar Fuu en Yukimura. 'Dát.' Kairi kijkt lachend naar ze. 'Ben je jaloers Lo?' Plaagt Kairi. Lola kijkt haar boos aan. ' Tuurlijk niet!'  
Kairi glimlacht en ze kijkt het veld rond. Ze ziet Felix met Tsurugi praten. Dát kan nog weleens interessant worden. Denkt ze. Oké, dat neem ik terug, ik ben niet zo'n meisje dat overal om haar heen schattige liefdes ziet. Hmm... Misschien een beetje? Kairi kijkt omhoog en ziet een meisje bij de tribunes. Meestal kijken er geen leerlingen toe als ze aan het trainen zijn...'Kairi?' Vraagt Tenma. 'Sorry, ik was weer aan het dromen.' Zegt Kairi snel. 'Over wat?' Nieuwsgierig kijkt Lola kijkt haar vriendin aan. 'Gewoon. Van alles.'

~Na de training~

Chloe en Kairi zitten op een bank in de clubruimte, bijna iedereen is al weg, maar de twee meisjes wachten op hun vriendinnen die nog in de kleedkamer zijn.  
'Mmm... Ik rammel, hopelijk heeft tante wat lekkers gekookt.' Zegt Kairi. Chloe knikt. Zij heeft ook wel trek. 'Zullen we anders buiten wachten?' Kairi vindt het een goed idee, ze lopen de clubruimte uit.  
Vandaag waren ze eerder uit dan normaal, doordat er wat lessen uitvielen, de training was ook wat eerder voorbij. Het is nu rond vijven.  
Chloe ziet dat een meisje ook Raimon uniform het enorme clubgebouw komt uitgelopen. Wie is zij? Ze heeft bruin, krullend haar. Chloe ziet dat Kairi ook naar het meisje kijkt. 'Wie is dat?' Fluistert Chloe. 'Weet ik niet. Ik heb haar nog nooit gezien.' Fluistert Kairi terug. Dan bedenkt Chloe zich wat. 'Wat is er?' Vraagt Kairi, dit keer niet fluisterend. 'S-Stil, misschien is ze een spion.' Fluistert Chloe. Kairi kijkt haar vriendin even aan en barst dan in lachen uit. 'Serieus, een spion? Van Neshin Hassa zeker.' Chloe knikt. 'K-Kan toch?' Zegt ze zacht. 'Kom dan vragen we of ze een spion is.' Lacht Kairi. Kairi loopt half lachend naar het meisje toe. Chloe zucht. Waarom nou?  
'Hoi! Ik ben Kairi. Hoe gaat ie?' Zegt Kairi tegen het meisje. 'Goed hoor.' Antwoordt het meisje, ze is ietwat verbaasd. 'Mooi zo!'  
'H-Hoi.' Zegt Chloe verlegen. 'Hoi, jullie zitten bij de voetbalclub toch?' Vraagt het meisje. 'Yep. Hoezo?'  
'Oh gewoon, zomaar.' Kairi fronst en stoot Chloe aan. 'Hmm?'  
'Dus eh, zit je allang hier op school?' Vraagt Kairi nonchalant. Het meisje schudt haar hoofd. 'Nee, pas een paar dagen. Ik doe mee aan een uitwisselingsproject.' Chloe merkt dat het meisje niet echt een Japans accent heeft, het is meer Vlaams... 'K-Kom je uit België?' Vraagt Chloe zachtjes. 'Ja, hoe weet je dat?' Het meisje klinkt verbaasd. 'Je accent.' Mompelt Chloe. 'Ik ben Hanne, leuk jullie te ontmoeten.' Zegt het meisje, ze glimlacht. 'Ik ben Kairi, dat wist je al, want dat zei ik net, en dit is Chloe.'  
Hanne steekt haar beide handen uit. Chloe pakt de rechter en Kairi de linker. 'Leuk jullie te ontmoeten.'

* * *

Lol, ik ben niet zo goed in liefdes dingen schrijven, maar er komt meer XD  
Yukimura was best OOC, maar dat is ie al bijna het hele verhaal XD  
Het is Pinksteren dus ik heb maandag én dinsdag vrij. Dus waarschijnlijk update ik over een paar dagen weer! :D  
Fijn Pinksteren allemaal! :)

Ten slotte, dank ik mijn vriendin Leen 6 (Zes) voor wat hulp met dit hoofdstuk XDXDXD


	13. Chapter 13: EINDELIJK!

Hoi allemaal, het is alweer een tijdje geleden dat ik heb ge-update, hopelijk willen jullie dit verhaal met (falende) titel nog wel lezen! Ik had mijn redenen dat ik niet snel updatete (is dat goed gespeld?) want ik had eindmusical enzo, na de zomervakantie begin ik op de middelbare school!  
Het is nu ZOMERVAKANTIE! Yeahhh, gaan jullie nog ergens naartoe? Japan? XD misschien moet ik maar ophouden met kakelen, dus eh...  
IK OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN ABSOLUUT NIET!

~De volgende dag, na school~

'Tante, waarom moet ik nou mee?' Roept Kairi geïrriteerd uit. Ze heeft hier echt zo geen zin in! Kairi en Izumi zitten in de woonkamer, terwijl de anderen buiten zijn.  
'Het is je familie en je hebt ze nog nooit eerder ontmoet, kom op Kairi, asjeblieft!' Izumi smeekt het bijna. Kairi slaakt een diepe zucht. 'Maar ik wil niet mee!'  
Izumi zucht ook. 'Een keer maar, je opa en oma willen je nu al zo lang ontmoeten. Iedere keer zeggen ze weer van: als we Kairi eens konden ontmoeten.'  
Dit is zo ontzettend gemeen! Ik ken die mensen niet eens en dan moet ik twee dagen mee met tante naar ergens 400 kilometer hier vandaan. Denkt Kairi. 'Asjeblieft Kairi...' Begint Izumi. Kairi kijkt haar tante niet aan. Ze kan er heel slecht tegen als mensen gaan smeken. 'Wanneer gaan we dan daar naartoe?' Vraagt ze. 'Over een paar uur. De dag na overmorgen zijn we weer terug.' Dus we gaan daar heen, terwijl ik eigenlijk naar school moet. Haha. Denkt Kairi. "Oké, ik ga wel mee, maar ik heb geen zin om de hele tijd van die stoffige verhalen te moeten aanhoren.' Izumi lacht. 'Geen zorgen, zo zijn ze niet. Nou ja, een beetje.' Zegt ze. 'Gelukkig maar.' Mompelt Kairi met een lichte ironie. 'Mag ik nu gaan, ik moet nog huiswerk maken.' Izumi knikt. 'Is goed, maar ga ook zo wat spullen inpakken, we vertrekken over een paar uur hè.'  
'Ja ja.'  
Kairi loopt de woonkamer uit, maar in plaats van naar haar kamer te gaan, loopt ze naar buiten. Chloe ligt in het gras naar de strak blauwe lucht te kijken, Lola ligt ook in het gras, naast Chloe ,ze is iets aan het schrijven in paars boekje, Felix zit naast hen en luistert naar muziek op haar iPod. Taiyou is met Yukimura aan het overschieten in de grote tuin. 'Hoi, ben er weer.' Zegt Kairi. 'Wat was er nou?' Vraagt Felix, meteen met de deur in huis vallend. 'Izumi wilt dat ik met haar mee ga naar wat familieleden en we blijven daar een paar dagen.' Vertelt Kairi. 'Dat is toch juist leuk? Je familie ontmoeten die je nog nooit hebt gezien.' Zegt Lola. Thuis, in Nederland is ze dol op haar familie. 'Ja oké, maar dan zijn we dus een paar dagen weg en jullie allemaal blijven hier alleen denk ik.' Zegt Kairi. 'A-Alleen?' Stamelt Chloe. 'In dit huis? Wij, met Taiyou en Yukimura?' Vraagt Lola. Kairi knikt. 'Ik weet niet wat tantes plannen verder zijn hoor.' Mompelt ze. Op dat moment komt Izumi het huis uit gelopen.  
'Jongens kom er asjeblieft ook even bij, we hebben wat dingen te bespreken.' Begint Izumi.  
'Wat is er Izumi?' Vraagt Taiyou, hij heeft de voetbal waarmee hij en Yukimura aan het voetballen waren onder zijn arm.  
'Kairi en ik zijn een paar dagen weg, we gaan wat familie bezoeken terwijl jullie hier blijven. Er is dus geen oudere thuis, maar ik vertrouw erop dat jullie oud genoeg zijn er er geen puinzooi van maken. Ik denk dat de meiden prima kunnen koken, dus dat moet verder geen probleem zijn. Jullie begrijpen best wat wel en niet mag. Oh en geen rare dingen doen hè!' Als Izumi is uitgesproken is het even stil.  
'Dus we zijn alleen thuis?' Felix doorbreekt de stilte. 'Jaaaaa!' Roept Lola blij uit. De enige die niet erg blij lijkt is Kairi. 'Wanneer vertrekken we tante?' Vraagt ze. 'Des te sneller zijn we weer terug.' Mompelt ze zachtjes zodat haar tante het niet kan horen. 'Als je je spullen hebt gepakt, nou schiet op!'

~Time Skip, anderhalf uur later ~  
'Doei allemaal tot zaterdag! Ga jullie zo missen!' Zegt Kairi, ze omhelst haar vriendinnen een voor een. Ze staan bij de voordeur en Izumi heeft de bagage al in de auto gedaan. 'Nou nou, niet zo dramatisch hè, het zijn maar een paar dagen. Voor je het weet ben je weer terug.' Zegt Felix. Ze slaat een arm om haar vriendin heen.  
'Doei allemaal, en onthoud geen gekke dingen.' Zegt Izumi streng. Ze kijkt iedereen een voor een aan.  
'Ja, ja geen zorgen.' Zegt Lola, ze glimlacht maar erg geruststellend lijkt het niet. Dan zegt Chloe met haar zachte stem: 'Geen zorgen, we zullen niks laten ontploffen en geen andere rare dingen doen.' Izumi lijkt tevreden nu en loopt naar haar auto toe. Het is een blauwe mini.  
'Kom op!' Roept ze naar haar nichtje die bij de deur staat te treuzelen. Ze zwaait naar haar vriendinnen. 'Doe de groetjes aan Fuu!' Zegt ze, dan rent Kairi over het gras naar de auto toe.  
Izumi en Kairi stappen de auto in. Als ze wegrijden toetert Izumi als wijze van groet.

'En ze zijn weg! Wat zullen we nu doen? Feestje?' Zegt Lola enthousiast als altijd. Ze kijkt iedereen een voor een aan. Dan zegt Yukimura een beetje droog: 'Ik ga huiswerk maken.' Hij loopt het huis in en je hoort hem de trap op lopen.  
'Laten wij maar gaan koken, het is inmiddels al bijna etenstijd." Zegt Felix.  
'Je bedoelt zeker dat Chloe en ik gaan koken, hè!' Grinnikt Lola.  
'Inderdaad, nou kom mee naar binnen allemaal.'  
Iedereen, behalve Yukimura want die is nog steeds boven, loopt naar de eetzaal en gaat aan tafel zitten.  
'Waarom helpt Felix eigenlijk niet?' Vraagt Lola, zij en Chloe staan in de keuken. 'Vind je het zo erg dan? Zo erg ik koken toch niet? Antwoordt Chloe.  
'Ja oké, het is wel leuk hoor.' Zegt Lola glimlachend. Vrolijk kletsend gaan de meisjes aan de slag met het avondeten.  
'Ik denk dat Felix eigenlijk best goed kan koken.' Mompelt Chloe vrij zachtjes. 'Ik kan echt niet koken hoor, dan gaar het vast ranzig smaken enzo.' Roept Felix vanuit de eetzaal, zij en Taiyou zijn een kaartspel aan het doen.  
'Felix, jij had toch laatst die broodjes gebakken? Die waren anders hartstikke lekker hoor.' Complimenteert Taiyou. Felix kijkt hem aan alsof hij gek geworden is. 'Je maakt toch zeker een grapje? Ik kan echt niet koken, geloof me.' Zegt ze. 'Misschien wil je gewoon niet koken.' Grapt Taiyou. Felix lacht niet, 'hou gewoon op.' Felix begint geïrriteerd te raken dan een stuk blijer: hé, ja ik win!' Ze glimlacht.  
'Helemaal niet, je hebt toch nog kaarten?' Roept Taiyou ter verdediging. 'Helemaal niet, dat is de koopstapel!' Roept Felix terug.  
Taiyou gooit zijn kaarten op de tafel neer, Felix ziet dat hij een nog een joker had. 'Sukkel, je had die joker in moeten zetten, dan had ik vijf kaarten moeten kopen en had ik misschien niet gewonnen!' Roept ze uit.  
Yukimura komt de eetzaal binnengelopen en gaat naast Taiyou zitten. 'Wat doen jullie?' Vraagt hij.  
'Een kaartspel, het wordt "Pesten" genoemd,' Vertelt Felix. Yukimura kijkt haar vragend aan. 'Ik speel het soms met mijn familie in Nederland.' Als Felix aan haar familie denkt, voelt ze toch wat tranen in haar ogen komen, ze kijkt naar de tafel en doet alsof ze de kaarten aan het verzamelen is, dat is overigens ook nog eens echt waar.  
"Oké,ik doe mee hoe werkt het?' Vraagt Yukimura. Stap voor stap legt Felix de regels uit.  
Ondertussen bij Chloe en Lola,  
'Hé, Izumi had nog wat van die kleverige balletjes in de koelkast staan, die kunnen we wel als toetje eten,' zegt Chloe. Lola knikt, die dingen waren inderdaad erg kleverig. 'Hoe heette het ook alweer?' Vraagt Lola zich af. Chloe denkt even na. 'Mokki, dokki...' Chloe haalt haar schouders op. 'Mokka?'  
'Ach wat boeit het, Taiyou and Yukimura weten het vast wel,' zegt Lola. Ze zet het gas aan en zet een pan op het vuur, Chloe is de Japanse sla, mizuna genoemd, aan het snijden.  
'Dus, nog wat interessants te vertellen Chloe?' Vraagt Lola, na een korte stilte. Chloe haalt haar schouders op. Het is weer stil en na een tijdje zegt Choe: 'Waarom was er vandaag eigenlijk geen training?' Deze keer haalt Lola haar schouders op. 'Wat is er zo erg aan? Het kan toch?' Chloe fronst, er is iets aan de hand, maar wat? 'Maar...Maar er is toch altijd training, voor zover ik weet is er nog nooit GEEN training geweest,' Mompelt Chloe.  
'Ach, misschien daarom juist een keertje niet, als je het echt perse wil uitzoeken gaan we het toch morgen gewoon aan Endou-kantoku vragen.' Zegt Lola. Ze draait de vis om die ze in de pan heeft gedaan.  
'Weet jij wat voor vis het eigenlijk is?' Vraagt Lola, ze heeft niet veel zin meer in dit onderwerp.  
Chloe kijkt over Lola's schouder in de pan. 'Geen idee.' Zegt ze.  
'Als ie maar lekker is, niet waar?' Zegt Lola glimlachend. Chloe pakt wat borden en bestek, stokjes dus. Lola pakt de pan met vis, de twee meisjes lopen door naar de eetzaal. Taiyou ruimt snel de kaarten op en de twee meisjes zetten het eten op tafel.  
Chloe loopt weer terug naar de keuken om een kom rijst en de groente te pakken.  
'Eet smakelijk!' Zegt Lola, ze valt letterlijk aan op het eten. Chloe lacht een beetje als Lola wat van die groente, wilt pakken met haar stokjes, maar het niet lukt.

~ Na het avondeten ~

'W-weet een van jullie toevallig hoe dit heet?' Vraagt Chloe, Yukimura en Taiyou horen haar eerst niet door haar stem, maar als ze vraag nogmaals stelt wel.  
'Ja, dat is mochi, heeft Izumi gisteren nog gezegd.' Antwoordt Taiyou. Ze zitten in de woonkamer en kijken tv naar een voetbalwedstrijd. 'Oké, jullie mogen het opeten, ik heb echt geen trek meer.'  
Chloe zet de schaal neer en loopt de woonkamer uit. Ze loopt door de gang naar haar kamer. Chloe gaat op bed liggen en doet haar ogen dicht, eigenlijk is ze best moe. Ze gaapt en voordat ze het in de gaten heeft, is ze al in slaap gevallen.  
Chloe wordt weer wakker als er op de deur geklopt word. Felix en Lola lopen de kamer binnen, Lola gaat op Chloe's bureaustoel zitten en Felix in de brede vensterbank. 'Zullen we nog even naar buiten?' Vraagt Felix. Chloe en Lola knikken.  
'Let's go!'  
Met ze drieën lopen ze na beneden, ze zeggen gedag tegen de anderen en gaan naar buiten.  
Stil lopen ze naast elkaar op straat, alledrie de vriendinnen zijn diep in gedachten verzonken.  
Als ze bij de grote blauwe brug met bliksemschichten zijn, De meisjes zien niemand op het voetbalveld beneden. 'Hadden we maar een bal meegenomen,' mompelt Lola. Felix haalt haar schouders op, 'jammer dan, kom op laten we doorlopen.' De vriendinnen lopen door, er is ondertussen bijna niemand meer op straat.  
'Waar gaan we heen Felix?' Vraagt Chloe, ze kijkt om haar heen. Felix haalt alweer haar schouders op. 'Geen idee eigenlijk.'  
Na een stukje lopen zien ze een soort ijzeren toren met een grote bliksemschicht bovenaan, de toren staat bovenop een heuvel, Chloe loopt naar een bordje toe en ziet dat er Steel Tower Plaza staat. 'Zullen we naar boven?' Stelt ze voor. De twee anderen knikken.  
'Wow, het is echt heel mooi hierboven, moet je de zonsondergang zien!' Schreeuwt Lola haast, energiek rent ze heen en weer. 'Rustig Lo!' Roept Felix. 'Ja-haa!'  
Felix rolt met haar ogen, soms kan Lola zó kinderlijk zijn.  
'Is het jullie eerste keer hier op deze plek?' Felix en Chloe draaien zich om en Lola stopt met rennen.  
Een meisje met lichtblauw haar tot haar borst en een dun vlechtje, haar haarkleur is een beetje zoals Fuu's, vindt Chloe.  
Het meisje glimlacht, ' Ik ben Yumi, wat doen jullie hier nog zo laat? De meeste mensen komen hier niet meer na negen uur.'  
Lola loopt naar Felix, Chloe en Yumi toe. 'Ik ben Felix en we waren gewoon even een ommetje aan het maken en jij dan?' Antwoordt Felix, ze kijkt Yumi recht in de ogen. Felix weet niet waarom, maar deze Yumi geeft haar geen goed gevoel.  
'Ik? Ik geniet van de zonsondergang, het is een hele tijd geleden dat ik hier voor het laatst ben geweest.' Antwoordt Yumi rustig, ze kijkt de drie vriendinnen een voor een even aan.  
'Juist...' Mompelt Felix.  
Chloe neemt de situatie goed in haar op, die Yumi lijkt haar niet echt haar type vriendin, maar misschien is dat wel gewoon zo omdat ze zomaar achter haar stond.  
Plotseling horen de meisjes voetstappen en niet veel later gehijg, Lola draait zich als eerste om en ziet dat het een jongen is, 'Kariya wat doe jij nou weer hier?' Vraagt ze.'Lola? Felix? Chloe? Wat doen jullie nou weer hier en wie is dat?' Vraagt Kariya.  
'Eerst jij,' zegt Felix. Kariya zucht en zegt: ' Ik ben weggelopen en had even rust nodig,' Felix grinnikt, 'weglopen serieus?' Plotseling verschijnt Kariya's bekende gemene grijns. Yumi trekt haar wenkbrauwen op, wat een vreemd stel hierzo. Denkt ze.  
'Nee Kariya ga nou effe geen rare dingen uithalen.' Mompelt Lola. 'Rustig hoor Lola, ik heb al helemaal een plannetje uit gewerkt voor jou en voor Tenma, natuurlijk.' Grijnst Kariya. Lola kijkt de groen harige jongen boos aan.  
Chloe zucht, waarom moet Kariya nou precies op dit moment opduiken, dan bedenkt ze zich plotseling iets. 'Kariya?' Vraagt ze zachtjes. 'Hmm?' Kariya wendt zich tot Chloe, ' Wat is er?'  
'Eh... Ehm...' Chloe wordt helemaal rood en Felix zegt: ' Ze vraagt zich af of jij weet waarom er gaan training was vandaag.' Chloe knikt instemmend. Vreemd genoeg kijkt Kariya verdwijnt zijn grijns en staart naar de grond. 'Weet ik niet.' Kariya draait zich om en wilt weglopen maar Lola gaat voor hem staan en Felix pakt hem bij zijn schouder, ze is groter als hem, merkt Yumi spottend op, maar ze houdt haar mond ze wilt weleens weten wat er met deze gasten aan de hand is.  
'Kariya, vertel de waarheid nu meteen, je weet meer.' Zegt Felix, voor Kariya lijkt ze nu net een gemene heks waar hij soms over droomt na een enge horrorfilm die hem wilt meevoeren naar het dode rijk. Kariya zucht diep en is opeens niet zo Kariya-ig meer. 'Het heeft iets te maken met God Eden en Neshin Hassa, ik hoorde Hiroto en Midorikawa erover praten, maar ze hadden me betrapt dat ik ze afluisterde en nu zijn ze naar me opzoek, precies bij de climax vonden ze jammer genoeg.' Zodra de naam "Neshin Hassa valt kijken de meisjes elkaar even aan, ze zijn dat team nog helemaal nier vergeten. Allemaal zijn ze vergeten dat Yumi er ook nog is. 'God Eden?' Vragend kijken Chloe, Lola en Felix, Kariya aan. 'Dat is een eiland waar SEEDs werden getraind.' Legt Kariya uit, maar de meisjes snappen er nog steeds helemaal niks van, SEEDs? What the heck, seed is toch Engels voor zaad? Denkt Felix, echt heel logisch.  
Iedereen hoort weer voetstappen en dit keer ook gepraat. 'Kyousuke, heel erg bedankt dat je me hierheen wilde brengen, echt heel lief van je.' Horen ze. Tsurugi komt aangelopen samen met Tenma, Tsurugi duwt een rolstoel voort met een jongen erin die een paar jaar ouder is als hemzelf. Ze lijken heel erg op elkaar, waarschijnlijk broers en anders wel familie.  
'Tenma?!' Verbaasd kijkt Lola hem aan. 'Ik wist niet dat je een broer had Tsurugi,' zegt Kariya, 'Ik ben Yuuchi, leuk jullie allemaal te ontmoeten!' Zegt Tsurugi's broer, Yuuchi. 'Ik ben Lola en dat zijn Chloe en Felix!'  
'Wat is dit voor een plek, iedereen die je kent komt hier blijkbaar...' Zegt Kariya. Felix draait zich ineens om naar Yumi. 'Waarom ben jij hier nog?' Vraagt ze. 'Ik wacht op iemand, we hebben hier afgesproken.' Chloe fronst. 'Maar net zei ze nog dat ze van de zonsondergang aan het genieten was.' Fluistert ze tegen Lola. 'Ja, dat is wel vreemd!' Zegt Lola. 'Inderdaad.' Beaamd Felix. 'Op wie wacht je?' Vraagt Tenma, Yumi laat haar blik naar hem toe glijden. 'Dat gaat jullie helemaal niks aan, mag ik jullie nu vriendelijk verzoeken om aan de kant te gaan, ik moet erlangs.' Zegt Yumi rustig. Verbaasd stapt het groepje opzij. 'Moet je niet wachten op die persoon?' Vraagt Tsurugi. 'Ja, het is niet netjes om hij of zij hier alleen te laten, denkend dat je komt.' Zegt Yuuchi. 'Nou en...' Yumi begint zich ongemakkelijk te voelen, ze voelt zich niet zo gewenst en wilt weggaan, maar het is niet echt leuk voor hem dan.  
Plotseling hoort de groep voetstappen achter hen, alwéér! 'Yumi?' Vraagt de persoon die komt aangelopen, het is een jongen met gitzwart haar en bloedrode ogen, dezelfde jongen als- 'JIJ!' Roept Tenma naar de jongen, 'jij bent die Neshin Hassa gast!' Daar schrikt bijna iedereen van, alleen Yumi en Yuuchi niet. 'Neshin Hassa? Wat is dat Kyousuke?' Vraagt Yuuchi. 'Vertel ik later wel nii-san,' antwoordt Tsurugi snel, hij wendt zich tot "de Neshin Hassa gast". 'Wat doe jij hier?' Vraagt Tsurugi.  
'Ik kom met Yumi-chan praten.'

* * *

Oké hoe was dat? Ik vind het persoonlijk een beetje een vreemd hoofdstuk... ^_^ ik probeerde een soort cliffhanger iets te maken, maar het lukte niet echt...  
Maar goed, Please review! :D


End file.
